Taken
by dragons-of-berk
Summary: Vikings are at war with the Scots and the Vikings capture princess Merida and hold her as prisoner. As the story progresses the young man Hiccup falls in love with the young princess Merida. The Scots and Vikings are still enemies but will the tables turn with this forbidden love? (MERICCUP Crossover Merida x Hiccup)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I am new to this writing and such, and I'm trying to figure out how works c: This is going to be about the Vikings are at war with the Scots and capture princess Merida and hold her as prisoner. As the story progresses the young MAN Hiccup (referring to his age in httyd 2) falls in love with the young princess Merida (is older as well, we'll just say she's 19 and he's 20 somewhere around there, still workin' on it) The Scots and Vikings are still enemies but will the tables turn with this forbidden love?**

**I'm still doing some research, but I'm just writing for fun and practice. So if I get something incorrect don't be too hard on me C'X but do let me know ^u^  
****- I do not own any of the characters Brave Characters©Pixar, Httyd characters©Cressida Cowell**

* * *

**In Battle**

Fire and dragons filled the dark night sky, attacking and burning down homes from the commands of the vikings. On the ground it was just as bad, the scots clashing with swords and bows against the vikings. Shouts, screams and loud roars could be herd throughout the land of Dun'broch.

"Ok guys stick to the plan."A man with brown messy hair and large leather armor yelled to his friends among the commotion.  
"Alright but...Hiccup what if we can't find her?" A big man with short blond hair asked him.  
"Oh trust me, we will." Hiccup put his new improved helmet over his head.

* * *

_'Ah can't just sit inside and dae nuthin' _the red haired woman named Merida thought to herself pacing back and forth in a hidden room beneath the castle. She was told, no ordered to stay her with her younger brothers, Harris, Hubert and Hamish. Through the years they sure had gotten taller, but their red curly locks have remained unchanged.

"Tha' it!" she grabbed her bow snatching it from the table along with a few arrows which she slipped into her quiver on her hip. Then walking towards the steps leading to the door.  
"Where dae you think yer goin'?" Hamish asked crossing his arms, Humbert and Harris on each side of him.  
The princess stopped in her tracks, her flaming red hair dangling in her face. "Out...outside."  
"Father ordered us, especially ye to stay here!" protested Harris nodding his head and placing a hand on Hamish's shoulder.  
"Boys, ye can't possibly expec' me to stay here and dae nothin' while the kingdom is bein' attacked by those..those BARBARIANS!" she slipped her bow over head.

"An' if they think they can keep me here, they've got another thing a comin'!" She made her way to the door as her brothers tried to argue and change her mind. Merida turned around, "Ahm' sorry boys, Ah'll be back...hopefully." she left leaving her brothers alone.

* * *

She ran through the halls escaping outside, where it looked worse than it sounded. Her blue eyes widened in shock, fire seemed to blaze everywhere there where women trying to get the fire while injured men where dragged across the field. It was a terrible sight, more me and woman ran pass her almost knocking her over, recovering her self she shook her head the in a swift movement she drew her bow with an arrow. She walked along the stone wall and behind a wheelbarrow of metals and tools, she aimed at the sky and as soon as a dragon flew by she let her arrow fly. It hit it's target, a dragon with a thick tail but small wings crashed and slid to a stop.

As Hiccup flew above looking at the ground for red fire-like hair moving through the chaos, which he knew would be the princess. He was about to fly higher when Toothless stopped suddenly, a dragon falling from the sky. "That's 5.." he mumbled as he shook his head, he patted his flying friend signaling to land.

Hiccup jumped of his dragon with a swift step, observing the downed dragon which was in fact a gronckle, which rider was no where to be seen.

Merida smirked slightly, "Got em'" she then raised her bow again, but this time aiming to hit the person who stood beside it. She pulled her bow string back to her cheek then let it go, but just as she did this black dragon pushes the man out of the way. She smacked her knee in frustration pulling another arrow from her quiver.

"Ooof!" Hiccup quickly remove his helmet, "What was that all about bud?!" he turned his head instantly noticing the red hair and his eyes widened as she let another arrow fly directly at him. He rolled away the arrow just skimming his armor, he jumped up and behind the dead gronckle.

Just as Merida was about to take aim again he was gone, she looked around but it was hard to see, many people where running past almost knocking her over, she slumped down by the wall breathing heavy.

Hiccup had found her, the princess! He thought of how he was going to do this, the plan was to kidnap her, take her as prisoner, but he can't do that with her king and screaming. There was only one thing to do...take her out.

"Alright alright...here we go.."he breathed deeply, this wasn't even his idea to do this, but his dad seemed to have forced it upon him to do this, Stoik wants what the scots have not given to him as well as his beautiful wife and Hiccup's mother which life was brung to an end by the scots.

Before he could even stand up, a blond haired woman ran up to him her face dirtied and rough from all that was going on. "Did you find her?" she asked in a harsh voice.

Hiccups nodded nudging his head up over the gronckle, "I'm thinking we knock her out, it'll make every thing easier, I'll take her back to Berk in the prison and you can go round up the others...ready?"

"What are we waiting for?!" she nodded then wen around the dragon and stayed in the shadows.

Hiccup slipped his on helmet and set his sword ablaze, then charged right at her thinking he can distract her and Astrid can go in and knock her out.

Merida quickly rose drawing her bow, he was to close and smack it away, it slid across the ground. She dodged the man's strike and rolled under the wheelbarrow then picked up a sword that laid inside it, blocking the man's next shot.

They went at it for a good 60 seconds, Merida's dress had ripped multiple times at the bottom as well as her sleeves. Till finally the princess struck Hiccup's side he bend down in pain. Just as Merida raised her sword to finish him..

BANG!

Merida hit the ground, out cold.

Astrid tossed her axe from one hand to the other with ease and a devilish grin upon her face, she flipped the princess over with her boot lightly. "Out like a light.."she said.

Hiccup recovered himself, a small cut through his armor, which did get through to his skin but not too much. "What took you so long? I thought-"

"Well you though wrong..now take her and lets get outta here." she whistled loudly, so loud in fact it almost made the young man's ears go numb. Her dragon flew down and Astrid wasted no time hopping on top of it."I'll tell the others.."

Hiccup straitened up, then looked down at the unconscious princess, "What have I gotten myself into.." he mumbled.

**Note: Alrighty!~ End of chapter 1 c: I hope yall liked it, I love feedback :D What's going to happen to Merida? and why has the Vikings decided to capture her? What for? ~ c:**

**((sorry it's so short, I have a very busy schedule, and a lot on my plate, but the next chapter will be out soon...stay tuned ^u^ ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken Prisoner**

Merida awoke flat on the floor on her stomach, the floor and walls was stone and cold. She sat up rubbing the back of her head where she got hurt, the princess looked around. "W-where am ah?..." she slightly jumped as a flood of memories came back to her.

Outside in the chaos, she was sword fighting a masked viking, she got him in his side before...Merida groaned pounding her fist on the cold stone, "Neh no no no, thi' can't be happenin'!"

She stood up and tried to step over to the wooden door which had a small window with bars across, making it impossible for an arm to even reach out. But just as she took one step her left foot was jerked back and she fell to the ground landing hard on her knees, she looked back around her ankle was a single shackle with a chain which was attached to the corner of the small chamber.

"Ah can't believe thi' is happenin'!" she shifted her body weight sitting on her bottom now, she pulled her knees to her chest as tears began to slide down from her cheeks.

* * *

Hiccup walked inside his house Toothless following close behind. He took of his helmet letting it slide out of his hands and drop to the floor, then walked up stairs sitting down on his bed. He rubbed his hands through his hair.

"How does my father see any good coming from this?" he let his hand drop as Toothless nudged his leg, he patted his head. "I know bud..." he remembered what Stoik had said to him.

_`flashback`_

His father walks into the room, "Hiccup, I need ye and the rest to complete ah mission for me, as announced we will be attackin' the scots tonight, for trespassing. Our tribe is growing bigger and we need to expand. Many times I have asked the king of Dun' Broch for a little bit of land there in which the king would not approve. Yet they assume we were to attack them and they ambush our camp?! They expect to get off easy, for that ah want to make them have no choice but surrender the land if not their kingdom!" he paced about the room.

Hiccup tensed, "Dad, what are you thinking..?" he asked quickly regretting those words, his dad spun around and marched up to his son, real close. "Kidnap the Princess."

Suddenly Hiccup was snapped back to reality, what's done is done and he was sure he couldn't do anything about it. He heard footsteps approaching, it was Astrid.

"How's it going?" she asked as she stood across the room looking at him.

"It's going...good.." he replied with a shrug standing up, Toothless jumped on to Hiccups bed and laid down, curling up for a nap.

"So, we did it!" she crossed her arms, "That stupid king's got another thing comin' when he has a chose for his kingdom and his daughter.."

Hiccup stayed silent, "I just can't help but feel there's another way...way to solve all this.."

"What do you mean? Those bloody scots deserve this, the brought much death to our people...even your mom!" she place her hand on his shoulder.

His head shot up, whenever his mother was brought up a flood of memories would hit him like a hurricane. His precious mother who was innocently killed right in front of his eyes. It was long ago and he was just so young, so young to already lose his mom. Hiccup shook the thought away looking back at Astrid.

She squeezed his shoulder, "You don't realize how much damage they did to us, and somethings you can't repair."

* * *

The next morning in Berk was quite busy and loud, the vikings had just returned from the battle in Dun' Broch caring for injured people and dragons. Word got around that they had captured the princess, to many that was good and some it was just like asking for more war and chaos.

Hiccup was awoken by his father, who was very beat and injured from the battle, and called him to the Great Hall for a meeting, the only people that were gathered there was Stoic, his blacksmith mentor Gobber, Astrid, Snoutlout his cousin, Fishlegs, and the two twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

He grabbed a seat at the bench besides fishlegs, "What's this about?"he whispered.

"I think it has something to do with the princess.."he replied.

Gobber steeped up slamming a tray with a little bit of food on it which was obviously for the prisoner, "Alrigh' we are here to assigh' who gets the honor of dealin' wit' the princess Merida.."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head hoping her would not be chosen, he did not want anything to do with her. Astrid looked over at Hiicup taking advantage of the silence she spoke up.

"I think Hiccup can do it." she smirked a little as Hiccup's hand hit his head. "I mean he captured her after all..."she added.

Everyone shifted their attention towards him. Hiccup set his hands down on the table with a sigh, looks like there was no way of getting out of this..no one else volentered just sat silent.

"Then it's settled! Hiccup eh?" he slid the tray down to him. Hiccup stopped it from sliding of the table with one hand glancing at the food then back at gobber. "Don't yeh worrieh, the others will have their chance."  
Hearing this the others groaned then Stoic dismissed them. As Stoik was about to leave the Great Hall he turned and looked over his shoulder, "Real good will come to us...soon." Then he left.

"Sure.."he mumbled.

* * *

Merida had stopped crying now, she had been tugging on the chain for hours and still did weakly, her head hung low. As she stayed the night down there she also noticed her shoes where gone as well as her quiver.

Suddenly she heard odd footsteps approaching, her head shot up and her blue eyes were glued on the door as the steps grew louder and louder. She moved back a little her hand slipping in a small puddle between the cracks in the rocks quickly placing her hand in a drier spot.

Hiccup walked in and saw the princess eyes shoot at up at him, looking him strait in the eye. He looked away then took a step closer only for her to take 15 steps back.

Merida scooted all the way back till her back hit the wall, "S-stay back!" she curled her toes nervously, a few loose strands of red hair fell in front her face, she turned her stare down at the ground.

Hiccup stopped walking, and looked at her. She didn't look like a princess much anymore her dress was dirtied and torn on her shoulder as well as the bottom of it. Her eyes weren't the same determined blue eyes with that spark of passion he saw last night when she tried to kill him.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you.." he bent down with the tray of food in his hand, "I know your hungry." he held out an apple that was on the dish, waving it in front of him.

Merida eyed the apple nervously, "Stop...stop tha'.." as he kept swinging it she stood up along the wall, regaining her courage. "Who are ye?" she asked a stern look in her eyes.

Hiccup looked up at her before also standing up, "Hiccup, your majesty.." he replied simply.

Merida took a step towards him, "Why have you brought me here?" she said taking another step closer the chain dragging on the ground.

Hiccup set down the tray right by the door, tossing the apple to his other hand lightly. "Look, it's...it's nothing personal..to be honest I don't have a say in this at all really.."

She sped towards him, Hiccup startled at her sudden action stepped back. The chain pulled against Merida's leg stopping her from getting any closer, she stumbled slightly. "Yeh won't get away wit' this!" she lifted a hand as to strike him, but Hiccup was fast he grabbed her wrist in the air.

"Maybe..but there's nothing you can do right now." he looked into her blue eyes which were filled with a hate.

She shook her hand free then backed away from him, staring into his eyes, something about his eyes reminded her of someone...they looked familiar. She scratched her head where she was hit, then turned away from his stare. She then walked backwards stepping on the hard rusty chains a chill ran through her body and she jumped off the chain. She used her hand and pushed the hair from her face.

Hiccup looked around the cell awkwardly, he tried to keep his cool even though he did feel a pang of guilt for Merida. "So you going to eat this or what?"

She looked at him walking back up to him as far as the chain would let her, looking him in eye and glancing down at the apple once or twice.

He tossed the apple at her, Merida caught it fumbling with it a little. "It's not poisn' eh?" she said turning the red apple in her hands.

"Um...no.." he answered then looked down at the hard stone floor, his eyes wondering to her feet. Her pale, wet, and dirty feet then he then actually observed her, she looked awful, a mess I mean it's only been a night what has she been doing? Not that he cared much, but it's a pity that she will probably stay this dirty.

Merida caught him eyeing her, then feeling self conscious she backed away pulling the apple to her chest, "Wha' ye lookin' at boy?!" she glared at him, "Ye might as well leave Ahm' nae goin' anywhere...et's nae like ah can!" she moved her left foot shaking the shackle. "Ah can't even make et teh the door..." she backed up against the wall raising the apple to her lips.

"I wasn't.." Hiccup trailed off, it would be a lie if he said he wasn't looking at her. He quickly looked away from her, then shrugged. Making his way towards the wooden door he stopped then slid the tray of food with his prosthetic, the food stopping right in front of Merida. Then he left.

As soon as the door slammed shut and locked, Merida bit into the apple eagerly, bending down to eat the rest of the food from the tray.

* * *

**Note: Sooo...chapter 2 yaay :D I enjoyed writing this chapter and i'm sorry it's so short again XC I'm just so eager to upload it, so you'll probably be seeing a lot of updates from meXD I'm going to work on the next one today if not tomorrow. So.. what is Merida's father going to do? Will Merida find a way to escape? And will Hiccup ever stand up to his father? Stay Tuned~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped on Berk**

Hiccup continued out of where Merida was being held, and surprised to see Toothless outside waiting for him. "Oh hey bud!" he scratched behind his companion's ear, the sight of his best friend lightening up the mood. "Ready for a morning ride I see." he chuckled as Toothless nodded eagerly. "Alright bud, let's go." Hiccup quickly adjusted his prosthetic for flying before jumping on Toothless and shooting towards the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dun' Broch, the King and Queen sat in the thrown room, silent. it was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop. The queen stroked her daughter's bow slowly as a tear rolled from her cheek, her husband, the king, held a note reading it over and over and over not looking away, not able to look away.

The note read:  
_If you are reading this, it means we have your precious daughter. She is fine with us, not that you need to worry, but you probably are anyways...She will remain unharmed as long as you do EXACTLY what we say. You know what we want, and you'd be stupid not to understand why we have taken her. Here is what you need to do, surrender..It's quite simple really surrender your kingdom and we will return you your princess. You have 6 months to decide, no more and no less and I will leave you to that decision. And don't you fret, Merida is in good hands..._

Something about those last words made the king's skin crawl, his hands tensed the paper wrinkling in his grasp. They relaxed when a gentle warm and soft touch was placed on his arm, he finally looked away from the note and back to his wife who's face was red from tears.

She looked him in the eye with a nod like, 'She will be ok, she's strong and brave' look in her eye. The king leaned over and kissed her forehead as the stayed in silence again. They could do nothing but think of their decision wisely, they must do what's best for the kingdom and try not to be selfish of the situation which made the choice even more difficult.

* * *

Back in the cold dungeon, Merida sat against the wall just looking around the chamber she was in. She fiddled with a torn piece of her skirt before her eyes trailed away to the empty metal tray and the rusty old chain attached to her ankle. She quickly grabbed the tray and started smashing it against the chains hard, the noise rang loudly throughout the cell and probably down the hall. But she kept pushing on, trying to break the chains over and over, "Com' on, com' on!" she yelled. Till finally...

*Chink*

The chains separated and she was now not bounded to the wall, "Yes! yes..ah did et!" she stood up dropping the tray on the stone floor. Her feet made a slap sound as she hurried at the door, shaking it eagerly, from the inside it had no handle. "Ah!" she made a hissing sound, as she pulled her hand away from the door, a splinter has lodged its self deep in her skin.

There wasn't time to worry about that now she needed to get out, she shook her hand not like that helped either then peeked out from the small barred up window, looking out she saw nothing but stone on the other side and light peering in from the right.

_'Tha's where the exit is..'_ she decided. she tried to reach out and down but it was no use only her hands could peak out, it was far to small for her to stick her arm through.

"Nuh.." she mumbled walking back from the door, the small shackle with the piece of chain dragged on the floor. "Ahm just so close..." she leaned back against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Hiccup had just returned from his flight, he was walking along and didn't have much duties to attend to. Toothless trudged behind him as he walked through the town then he bumped into Gobber.

"Oh, Eh Hiccup!" he said with a smile, "How was tha' princess behavin'?"

Hiccup face warmed and he wasn't sure why, "Uh...fine...fine I guess.."

"Did ye check on her, she is royalty ye know..." Gobber raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest I don't want anything to do with her.." he sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Well ah was just abou' to come to ye and hand ye these." he tossed shackles at hiccup who caught them, surprised.

He shook his head, "Your not seriously making me go back down there are you?" looking dow at the chains.

"Her highness needs some air does she no'? Besides ets about time we put her to some good use, getting her to work 'round here."

Hiccups shoulders dropped then he turned on his heel in the other direction, and began walking towards the chambers. His best friend right behind him he walked down the stone steps and down the hall. Toothless having to stay outside because he was to big.

Merida looked ahead at the door, someone was approaching. She swiftly moved across the floor, grabbing the tray and stood behind the door her back to the wall. The door was unlocked and opened slowly, Hiccup took one step in instantly noticing Merida was not there.

Before he could take another step he was hit with a pan hard in the back of his head, he fell to the ground his eye sight fuzzy. Merida on the other hand took this change she dropped the pan and jumped over the hunched over body, she began running towards the exit when she was suddenly confronted by a large black dragon.

Toothless eyes grew stern and he growled at her, baring teeth.

"Ah..ahh!" she back stepped back down the steps before turning to run the other way running strait into Hiccups clutches.

"Nae nae! Let me go!" she kicked and screamed her legs being lifted from the ground, "let go! let me go!"

Hiccup held tight as she jumped kicked and flailed in his arms, he put her down making her sit before sitting behind her, Merida continued to kick but her slippery feet enabled her to be able to get up. Hiccup brought her arms behind her back and quickly clamped the chains locked shut before grasping the chain which was connected to the chains around her wrists.

Merida tried pulling her hands apart but failed, she was back in chains again. She let her legs go limp and hung her head down, defeated.

Hiccup rubbed his head, "Man she sure puts up a fight.." he mumbled. He picked up the princess grabbing under her arm before lifting her up, she didn't put up much a fight there.

Merida picked up her head, not a tear was shed as she willingly walked up the stone steps. They walked outside as she squinted her eyes getting adjusted to the brightness, a cool breeze blew through her hair. She was brought back to reality as Hiccup tugged her arm a little signaling her to keep walking.

Toothless growled at the red head and he turned his attention to his dragon, "Easy bud, easy.." Merida turned her head as she glanced at him calm this beast simply with words, and it obeyed.

The brown dirt stuck to her feet as she stumbled along, other vikings glaring at her and her curly red hair. She was suddenly knocked to the ground landing hard on her shoulder, she groaned in pain.

A blond chuckled, glaring down at the princess. "Not so fun being the one getting pushed around and junk, huh?" she spat

"Astrid...was that necessary!?" he scolded her. He grabbed Merida from under her arms raising het to her feet, she shook herself from his grasp.

"Are you seriously trying to stand up for her Hiccup?" she crossed her arms looking at the highlander like she was some kind of disease. "I mean, look at her!"

Merida was about to charge at the young woman when she was pulled back by the chains, "Ye don't know me." she stared her right in the eye.

Astrid smirked, "Whatever you say, your highness." she mockingly bowed as she turned and walked away.

Hiccup placed a hand on Merida's shoulder, "I...I'm.." he thought his words carefully, "...don't mind her...she's just-"

Merida turned her attention at Hiccup, "I've noticed.." she cut him off continuing to walk, he then also started to walk in front leading the way. Toothless walked silently nudging Hiccup once and a while, signaling he was hungry. "Ok bud ok...just hold on." he would reply.

They walked till they made it to a house, Hiccup's house. He lead her inside surprised to see his dad was also there.

"Ummm...hey what are you doing here?" he asked, running his hand through his hair while the other he gripped tightly on to the chain.

Merida stood silent her hair covering her face, refusing to look up at the chief of the tribe.

"Gobber told me that you where going to put this prisoner to good use, I thought I'd be here to discuss some orders." he replied sternly glancing down at the princess. "I left a list on yer bed, of tasks that she must do as a slave here.." Stoik added.

Merida's head shot up before yelling, "Ahm not yer slave! I won't work fer none of ye barbarians!" she shook her shoulder trying to get loose from Hiccups grasp.

"Oh I think ye are princess, that is if you want to see the light of day again." he replied coldly and all Hiccup could do was stand there, but before anything got to heated he spoke up.

"She'll do it." he stated Merida looking strait at Hiccup now, her sharp blue eyes piercing him, "She'll do it all..."

"She better." he walked out of the house slamming the door shut behind him.  
Merida pushed the viking with her shoulder, opening her mouth to say something but closing it, for she didn't know what to say.

"Let's get you cleaned up.." he said leading her by the arm upstairs.

* * *

**Note: Soooo 2 chapters in 1 day?! Wowie! XD I really enjoyed writing this one, no joke ;u; poor Merida, and Hiccup such pressure. So what's Hiccup going to do? And is Merida really going to work like a slave for the vikings?! Stay tuned~**

**((Sorry if this one seems short..again... XP It was just a really good place to stop, don't worry I will be updating a lot soo it won't seem like short chapters u I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic so far :D ))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: so what I read about vikings and what they did to their prisoners from war, was they had them work as slaves which is why Stoic had said that. Also Stoik is being really cruel because he is just being fueled by the death of his wife, his hate for the scots, and determination for more land. What's Hiccup going to do about it? Well, let's see...**

* * *

**Unexpected Spark**

Hiccup guided her upstairs to a small room in which had a large wooden tub which was filled with water. Merida eyed it, also looking around the room she jumped slightly as hands grabbed her wrist. She turned her head looking down at her hands then back at Hiccup.

"Calm down, I'm just going to get these chains of ya." he unlocked the one on her right wrist, her arm dangled by her side.

"Why...?" she asked in a voice so quiet, as he undid the other.

"Because...I trust you." he took up her left hand undoing the chain, then noticing that the palm of her hand had a large red spot. "What happened here?" he asked slightly touching the wound.

Merida pulled her hand away, "Nothin' nothin' happend.." she rubbed her wrists looking at her hand, it got worse. She remained still, still looking at the wound, it wouldn't help her, especially if she couldn't get it out herself it was deep in her skin.

"Et's ah..." she turned around facing him, "splinter..." she sighed, as much as she really didn't want help from a viking, she needed it.

Hiccup looked at her palm, "Seems, pretty deep...Let's get you cleaned up, and then I can try and get that out." He led her to a stool by the tub, and undid the chain around her ankle.

Merida let out a sigh of relief, as soon as those shackles dropped to the floor she pulled her leg onto her other leg and rubbed the red ring that formed around her leg. She stayed silent as she saw Hiccup rose, and walk out of the room.

Hiccup walked down the hall into his room picking up a big blanket, which could be used as a makeshift towel and some clothes she could wear. Walking back to the wash room, Merida was still sitting there looking around the room rubbing her shoulder from where she fell.

"Here, you can use this when you're done." he gave it to her in which she took in her hands. She stood up of the stool her legs shaking, and she set the towel on the stool.

"Are ye jus' goin' tae stand there?" she turned her head, looking at him "Do ah get any privacy at all?" she crossed her arms stepping back.

Hiccup scratched behind his neck, "Oh, yea..." he looked around turned around awkwardly, stepping out of the room closing the door behind him. He felt a guilty now, seeing Merida's injuries, her ankle, her wrists, and her hand. Toothless nudged him, "Alright bud, how about some Brown Trout?" he chuckled as Toothless ears perked up and his eyes grew wide.

Back in the room Merida undressed and stepped into the soapy water, a bit surprised at how hygienic viking actually are. Her legs hung out of the bath, the tips of her red hair was drifty in the water. She fiddled with her fingers, then sunk lower into the warm water, she looked at her shoulder noticing a injury from the time she fell, she was unable to catch herself, resulting in a nasty bruise.

"Wha' am ah goin' to dae.."she let out with a sigh. Merida slid her head under water, washing her face before coming back up for air. She moved her feet in the tub, pulling her knees to her chest and staring across the room.

* * *

Hiccup was outside now and brought Toothless a whole basket of fish, he kicked if over with his boot. Toothless began digging in, taking a fish and tossing it in the air letting it slide down his throat. Hiccup chuckled as he watched his friend.

"Hey Hiccup!" a voice from behind him called.

He turned around it was Snotlout. "Hey cousin!" he said approaching him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he by the sound of his tone, Snotlout wanted something. "What it is it?"

"Oh nothing!" he put a hand on his shoulder, "Can't a long time friend, say hi to his partner?!"

He was not amused, "Seriously what is it you want?" he asked crossing his arms, while Toothless continued to grub.

Snoutlout took a deep breath, "Ok...I have a lot of work to do and I really don't want to do it, since I can be doing way cooler stuff you know...so I was wondering, since you were in charge of the princess as for now, if you can have her do a few things for me.." he smirked.

Hiccup examined his face, "You serious?" he really didn't care what anyone did to the princess, or what work she did. "You know what, I'll see what I can do..and if she's up for it."

"Up for it? Hiccup it's not like she has a choice anyways, she's not a guest here, she's a prisoner." he crossed his arms and gasped dramatically, "Unless you actually...care about her."

Hiccup turned his full attention at him, "Care about her!? Really, hah...ha ha..I could care less what you have her do.."he looked away at the ground as he trailed off. I mean he thought she was pretty sure, and had the most beautiful eyes..and-

His thoughts where interrupted, "Then make sure she does it!" he turned away leaving Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

Merida stepped out of the tub wrapping the towel around herself. She put on the clothes which she noticed where quite different and the certainly felt different. She was just putting her hair up in a pony tail out of her face when a knock came from the door.

"Merida, ya in there?" Hiccup asked with another knock.

Merida opened the door, "Yea.." a few small loose pieces of hair dangled above her eye brow and along her face. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a thin leather corset-like material around her waist. Her skirt was short two long rips on the sides, the back dipping lower than the front which stopped right above her knees. She wore leggin-like pants underneath, and was barefoot.

Hiccup looked at her she looked much better, her skin seemed soft and her cheeks gave of a rosy glow, it was then when he realized she was waiting on him. "Uh-uh here." He tossed a note at her and she reached out to catch it.

"All this?" the list was filled with writing, writing she didn't understand, which she would have been able to read it if she only paid attention to anything her mother was teaching her about language. "Ah can't read thi'" she said looking back up at Hiccup.

So he read to her the list and gave her instructions to follow, Merida had no choice but to do what it says on the list. Hiccup left her to do that, she was unable to escape nor run away.

* * *

Meanwhile the days went on Merida worked for hours, non-stop, it's been weeks going on like this. And the later it got the more exhausted she began to get. Hiccup switched posts with Astrid, and she was to watch her. She would always push Merida on refusing to let her take a break. When the sun was setting, Merida was carrying a wheel barrow of things needing to go to the smithy.

Merida leaned against a wooden post "Please just let me...rest..ah-"

"Suck it up!" she pushed the red head hard, she tripped to the ground. That was it, the blond's words stuck her, went in her her head until she couldn't take it anymore.

Merida jumped from the ground and attacked Astrid, jumping on top of her pinning her down, she started to through punches. "Don't ye, ever...touch..me!" she screamed. Astrid kicked Merida in the stomach making her fall off of her.

She took the advantage and started king her multiple times in the stomach, Merida grabbed her leg pulling her down, hard. The brave princess pulled Astrid's hair, and kicked the girls hip, while Astrid dug her nails in Merida's arm, her arm oozing with blood. Merida continued at it, using the rest of her strength, just wanting Astrid to shut up.

A crowd formed, people cheering on Astrid, and scolding the red head. Hiccup, saw the crowed and walked over taking action immediately,everyone else wanted to see who would give up first, the two females in mass of furry and anger you can feel was just radiating from them.

"No, no! Stop it!" he reached down grabbing Merida, who struggled to get from his grasp. In which the blond glared quite angry at the scot, she wiped the blood from her nose before turning away.

"What were you thinking?!" Hiccup continued to walk Merida away, and to his house when he noticed she walked slower and slower, she started limping and her eyelids where closing.

Merida, was so weak, tired, out of breath and dehydrated. Hiccup pulled Merida's arm over his shoulder, but halfway walking to his house Merida's legs couldn't hold her anymore, everything grew fuzzy and she passed out suffering from fatigue and loss of blood.

Hiccup quickly scooped her up, finally noticing her left wrist which was dripping with blood non-stop. A worried look shot across his face as he held on to her legs tightly, walking quickly to his house.

Once he entered he went upstairs into a spare room which had a bed. He set her down Merida's eyes were closed at her body completely limp. Hiccup hurried across the room, grabbing some cloth and materials from a desk which had a whole bunch of supplies on it. Toothless walked in, confused then saw the princess on the bed, he growled taking a defensive position.

"No bud, she's hurt...stay down." he said shaking his hand at Toothless, in which he obeyed.

"Hold on, Merida..Hold on.." He took one of those clothes and wound it up around her wrists very tightly, he was no doctor but he knew a lot of blood loss can result in death. As soon as he had that tied it stopped the blood, for now. He looked at her face, a cut lined the bottom of her chin and another just above her eyebrow.

Examining her hands, blisters, dirt had collected. A red stain was on her right arm, just above her wrist. Hiccup tore the sleeves just at the elbow, he got up and left the room returning with a bowl of warm water. He dipped the pieces of cloth dabbing at the wound on her arm, then moving to her head.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." was all he could say, in a whisper. How could he had let this happen, the vikings truly where being barbarians, I mean sure she was a scot! But surly it's not her fault about the war, and surely this was no way to treat her...especially her. Hiccup sighed dabbing the cuts on her face, maybe he did like her...maybe he did care for her, but just enough to make sure this would never happen again.

* * *

Merida awoke, the room she was in wasn't the same cell-like chamber she stayed in, but a room. She reached up to put a hand on her head noticing the bandage wrapped on her arm as well a the sleeve which was torn off, she sat up looking down at her wrist which was thickly wrapped in cloth, blood stains on it. She grasped her stomach sitting all the way up now.

"Ah..." she lifted up her shirt and looked at her abdomen which was bruised, it was not a pretty sight to look at. She let herself fall back onto the bad staring up at the ceiling, until the door creaked open. Merida startled scooted back against the bed, but relaxed slightly seeing it was only Hiccup which carried a cup of water.

Surprised but relieved to see her awake, he smiled continuing to walk towards her. "You ok?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ahm...not locked up?" she scratched her head, then looked at her wrist. "Did ye do this?" referring to all the bandages.

Hiccup nodded, setting the water on the small table by the bed side. He reached out his hand taking Merida's left hand in his, then turned it over so that her palm was facing up.

"Splinters gone too.." he let go over her hand. Merida examining it, "I'm...sorry.."

Merida's heart jumped, a viking that was supposed to treat her ruthlessly and having her work for him, apologizing!? "Wha'?"

"I'm sorry," Hiccup repeated this time looking into her blue eyes, "I'm sorry for Astrid's actions, I'm sorry for my father, I'm sorry for the treatment you have been getting and I'm sorry for taking you away." he paused, "I really wanted nothing to do with this princess, my father is just blinded with a hate he doesn't know what he's doing...and I'm sorry."

Merida didn't know what to say, she never thought a viking could act in such a kind way. He healed her, she could have been beaten to death if it wasn't for the kindness this viking, no, this man had shown.

"Et's...alrigh'" she reached out putting her hand on his leg. "Ah...ah'm sorreh for underestimatin' ye, your really not tha' bad of a guy Hiccup..." she smiled at him, his green eyes seeming to smile back.

Hiccup nodded before standing up, "My dad, knows what happened, and he's very ashamed of Astrid and the way she acted..."he glanced down at her sleeves which were now uneven. "Also...sorry about your sleeves..."

Merida shrugged then ripped off the other sleeve at the elbow, "There we go.." she chuckled. "Now et's even.."

Hiccup chuckled, turning to leave till suddenly Merida jumped out and grabbed onto his hand. "Wait!" she called.  
Hiccup turned around, tilting his head "Yea?"

"Thanks..."she said simply.

* * *

**Note: Wooohoo long chapter yes?! I'm sorry if things seem to be moving slow, but I just had to get through this part XD So will Merida and Hiccup become friends? Will Astrid change her ways? And how long is Stoik's heart remaining cold? Stay tuned!~ :D**

**((sorry there's not much Toothless action in this, but there will be soon u ))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unlikely Friendship**

It's been a month and a half that Merida is still in Berk. She became good friends, best friends with Hiccup, and when he escorted her somewhere it really wasn't all that bad. He respected her as a person and was going to treat her like one, Stoik allowed her to stay at Hiccup's house in the spare room, except he applied locks to the outside of the door, meaning Merida couldn't get out. Hiccup was ordered to lock the door every night, so the princess didn't get any ideas which Merida didn't take personally.

Winter was approaching, and Merida had many things she was told to do, she did them with no question and often quietly without a word. She would get homesick more often, wanting nothing more than to leave Berk and see her family, she still had no idea how long the vikings planned on keeping her, which got her worried. She would wonder why Hiccup can't just take her back home, but then again he would end up in some serious betrayal trouble.

Although things seemed to be getting better, it wasn't...in fact it's far from getting better.

Back in Dun' Broch, things would try to return as normal, the king and queen missing their daughter terribly. But there was nothing they could do, winter was coming and men injured from war fell sick. King Fergus would spend most of the days in deep though, of what he was going to do about his daughter and his kingdom.

* * *

Merida was in her small room, which was basically a prison cell but cozier. Her injuries healed for the most part, but still having a thin cloth around her wrist for protection, as the rest were now just scars. Snotlout brought her in here locking her in for accidentally knocking down and scratching his helmet while cleaning around his house.

She sat on the bed criss crossed on the bed twiddling her thumbs, her red hair was in a loose side braid from earlier today when ordered to help Fishlegs' mom sew. Her outfit had changed too, she was now wearing a light green tinted cloth dress, with long sleeves the neck line was a bit to big and it sometimes fell of her shoulder, and had a leather corset-like accessory around her waist and abdomen.

Merida's eyes shot up as she heard someone unlocking the door, Hiccup walked in.

She relaxed her shoulders, "Ah though' ye were someone else.." she smiled moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

"How did you get in here?" he asked stepping all the way inside, his hands behind his back.

She sighed, "Ah made a mistake..." she hunched her shoulders, "Accidentally knocked over Snotlout's helmet, et had a wee scratch but it wasn't tha' bad!" she fell back against the bed.

Hiccup laughed, "I'm sorry, he's a bit over dramatic..."

"Dun't laugh at my pain Hiccup!" she held up her arm pointing it at him. "Before ye loose yer other leg.."

He put his hands up defensively with a chuckle revealing a read apple, "Alright alright, but don't you want this?"

Merida sat up, and the apple immediately caught her eye, she hasn't eaten since the morning, and it was already late afternoon. She jumped of from the bed charging at him but before she could grab it he raised it above her head.

"Nuh uh uh...you gotta jump for it." he teased.

"Nae fair!" her bare feet hitting the ground hard with every jump. She gave up jumping and decided she would trick him, changing the mood. Merida looked hiccup in the eye, placing her arms around his neck. "Yeh know Hiccup, I've been meanin' to tell you somthin' lately..." she leaned in real close.

Hiccup felt his arms grow weak and they went down by his sides, a blush creeping across his face. What was she doing? She was pretty close, so close their noses almost touch. "Uh..."

"I just want to say...ah..." she looked down at his lips, then to his eyes as if she was going for a kiss. Suddenly, what seemed faster than lightning, she snatched the apple from his grasp, and pulled away, "Gotcha!" she squealed jumping around with the apple held in the air before sitting back down on the edge of the bed taking a huge bite from it.

Hiccup stood there dumbfounded his blush deepened, thinking to himself '_what just happened?'_ He was snapped back to reality when he heard his named being called. "Hiccup...Hiccup?" he shook his head, "What was that!?..I don't even-"

"That, dear vikin' was the art of distraction..." she waved her fingers in the air like she was sprinkling pixie dust of some sort. She blushed seeing how red Hiccups face was, "Ye alright there?" she cocked an eyebrow.

He ran his hands through his hair, "Fine just...fine." Merida chuckled, "Ahm just jokin' with ye Hiccup, I didn't mean to offend ye.."

"Offend me, Merida? No you just...got me good." he rubbed his face as Merida continued to eat the rest of her apple.

"So...what am ah to do fer the rest of the day?" she asked not looking up from her apple as she continued to eat to the core.

Hiccup sighed, "Well, actually nothing, and as 'prisoner' on Berk, you don't really have much to do, so I guess..."

"Ah stay in here.." she finished his sentence, setting the apple core on the small bed-side table. "Alright I guess..."she shrugged.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, when Toothless came in, he nudged the door open looking around inside his ears perked up as he saw his friend and companion, and charged at him.

"Whoa there bud I-" he was cut off by the impact of his dragon, knocking him to the ground and nudging his face.

Merida laughed, "Here boy..Here boy!" Toothless new Merida, especially since she saw her more often around Hiccup and was taking a liking to her. He jumped to the bed and nudged Merida over and over till she started to give him a good scratch under his chin.

Hiccup pushed himself off the ground, "Thanks a lot Toothless.." he rubbed his head.

Merida stuck her tongue out teasingly at her friend before stroking the dragons head, "Guess he likes me now." she smirked.

"No doubt about that." he said standing up. Merida gave Toothless two little pats, and the dragon hopped off the bed, getting bored just sitting in the room he walked out his tail skimming the door lightly.

Merida lifted her legs onto the bed and began rubbing her cold pale feet, trying to warm them up. Hiccup sat next to her, taking her other foot and doing the same.

"Stop et, tha' tickles!" she kicked her foot, Hiccup dodging by leaning back. Then he pushed her leg over his head making the red head tumble backward with a shout, nearly falling at the edge of the bed. "Then how about that."

"Aye!" she regained herself then launched herself wrapping her hands onto his back, she leaned forward on his armor resting her head on top of his. Letting her arms rest on his shoulders.

"Hiccup?" she said her hands crawling up and tugging on his ears playfully. "Uhh haha..what is it?" he replied looking up at her.

"How long are ye, well they, ganna keep me here fer,..." she asked looking down at him, her blue eyes hopeful.

Hiccup sighed reaching up to stroke her curly hair in a friendly manor, he really had no clue what his dad's intentions were, it was strange because he would tell him everything, but when it came to Merida, there came a look in his eye that would just make him angry, and overall never answered his question. "I wish I knew princess...I wish I knew.."

* * *

The Next morning the snow began to fall, and there was a bunch of notes slid under his front door of other vikings wanting to 'borrow' Merida for some heavy labor. Berk usually didn't capture enemies from war, which explains why everybody was eager to take advantage of this opportunity to have someone else do their work with no pay and no choice.

Hiccup however became worried, Merida working all day in the cold. Yet there was nothing he could really do, he couldn't just say no. Then there was a knock at the door, he opened it.

It was Astrid, "Hey Astrid, can I help you.." he asked. Toothless walking up behind him looking at the blond.

"No, but Merida can.."she replied, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Look Astrid, if your here to pick a fight then-" he was cut off again, "I'm not, I need her to help me with a few things...look Hiccup I know, I haven't been treating her..fairly..and a punch in the face is not away to say thanks..."

Hiccup paused then nodded moving out of the way to let her inside, the blond smiled jumping to peck a kiss on Hiccup's cheeks before stepping further inside. Hiccup stood there for a few moments putting a hand to his cheek, then closing the door.

"Where is she?" Maybe I can talk to her..I mean I know she locked in here somewhere.." Astrid asked.

Now that Hiccup thought about it, it was weird to have another person, let alone a woman, locked in a room at his home. But he never thought about it like that, "She's...upstairs asleep maybe.." he walked upstairs to Merida's locked room.

Merida was leaning against the door when she heard a click, the door opened and she fell strait on her back looking up at Hiccup with her face scrunched. "Well, ello there." Merida pulled herself together standing up.

Hiccup jumped back startled, "Woah, you ok there?"

"Yea, ah was jus' waitin' for ye to let me out.." she replied, slipping the sleeve back onto her shoulder.

"Astrid's here, she needs your help and she also came to apologize." Hiccup said.

"Wha! Ye want me to help her, but how do ah know she won't just try an' kill me again!" she put her hands on her face, "No Hiccup ye can't send me with her..ah can't-"

"Hey," she grabbed her hands from her face, "It'll be fine, she's changed.." he patted her shoulder as she nodded and headed downstairs without anymore protest, knowing there was really no way out of this. In order to keep the friendship hidden, Hiccup would often grab her by the arm and push her to get walking, not enough to make her fall but just enough to make it believable.

"Here she is.." he pushed Merida forward, and she glared back at him for effect and since he kinda pushed her hard almost making her fall.

Astrid stood up, "Thanks Hic, and Merida I'm sorry for nearly killing you a few weeks back..."

Merida just nodded not looking, her in the eye but at her shoes. Then they left leaving Hiccup and Toothless in the house. "Hey bud, what do you say we go for a ride?" The dragon bounced up and down, "Alright, alright!" he chuckled walking outside with his best friend beside him.

* * *

**Note: Sorry guiz this chapter is so short XC I just need more time to think what's going to happen next, but I really wanted to upload this for yall :) Next chapter coming soon, What is Astrid having Merida do? Is Astrid starting to flirt with Hiccup all over again? And what will Merida think? How long with this secret friendship last? And for the love of thor will the red head ever get any shoes!?...Stay Tuned~ ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: so I read yalls reviews u yes I know Astrid was VERY ooc, that's why this is a fanfic XD I made her act the way she did because hopefully that will come into play later.. Also sorry for the friendship fluff X3 I just wanted to clear up how comfortable they were around each other. Aaand many of you are asking what Hiccup's going to do..well ask no more, for we have just scratched the surface of ****_'Taken' _**

* * *

**Escaping Berk**

Merida followed Astrid as they walked across to her house. Snow falling lightly from the sky, "Merida, I really am sorry. I was blined by hate and I didn't realize what I was doing.." the blond looked at the princess.

Merida smiled at the viking, "Et's ok lass, Ah'm sorreh as well fer my behavior." she held out her hand in which Astrid shook. The smiled and continued walking. As soon as the arrived Astrid invited Merida inside, "Oh hey I want to give you something..." she walked over to a chest pulling out spare boots walking back she held them out.

"Here, but you didn't get them from me." she smiled and winked as Merida took them gratefully.

"Thank ye, Astrid..."she smiled slipping the boots on they fit perfectly, and were so warm.

"Don't mention it...really.." she walked over to box that was on the table, bringing it to Merida. "I need you to fix this."

"Wha' is et-?" she was about to reach her hand to take the box but then Astrid pulled it back. "Something...I messed up..." she felt embarrassed, a viking she strived toward perfect, there was no room for mistakes. "I figured since you were a princess, you'd probably know how to sew." she handed the box over to her.

Merida taking the box..."Alrigh'...I can try.." she walked to the table with the box, setting it down before taking a seat. She opened the box and in it was a folded piece of cloth which was torn right through the middle. Merida turned around only to see no one behind her, Astrid left. Some materials laid inside, "Reminds me of the tapestry!" she gasp, stroking the cloth. She wasn't very good at sewing but she could try.

As she began to thread the two pieces together, each over and under loop she made reminded her of home, her brothers, her dad and..."Mum..."she mumbled a tear rolling down her cheek. A moment of realization came to her, she was no slave, she was a princess and she needed to find a way out of Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was soaring through, sky the crisp air blowing against his mask, snowflakes brushing against his armor. In the sky they seemed so free, far away from the hate, death and war. Hiccup pat Toothless' head, "Alright bud let's try this again.."

Toothless groaned shaking his head, "C'mon, this time won't end the same way as the last..." he shifted the 'gears' making the tail finn stay in position, then unhooking himself from the saddle he carefully stood up. Then suddenly jumped backward falling down head first, soon seeing Toothless fly down after him.

"Whooooooohoooooo!" he yelled falling, looking at his best friend which gave a goofy grin. Then Hiccup reached down, slipping his hands through the loops on his legs pulling up squirrel-like wings sending him flying back up into the air, gliding.

As the slowly descending on Berk near the forest, Hiccup panicked he was going to crash into a tree, "Toothleeeeees!" he yelled but it was too late he crashed into a tree and got tangled in it's branches. Toothless grunted hovering above the tree, "I know, I know..just get me down bud."

After he got down he walked back his helmet under his arm, Toothless picked a twig from his hair, "Thanks bud.." he said chuckling.

* * *

Merida, finished Astrid's torn item placing it back in the box, she peeked outside seeing no one was there taking the advantage she sprinted across the small house stumbling once or twice in the snow. She dashed heading for the forest and kept running and running, she didn't know where she was going but needed to get away. It wasn't until she tripped she actually looked around.

She was in a cove-like area now, it was hard to tell where she was, it was so white and quite beautiful. She gathered herself, standing up dusting the snow off her shoulders and dress. She trudged around, and walked to where what looked like a small stone cave on the far side of the clearing.

She quickly ran in that direction, it wasn't cold yet but she new it would eventually. She couldn't bare staying in Berk any longer, she couldn't take it anymore even if that means dying in the cold.

There where rocks and sticks already in there, someone must have been here before, not sure how long ago but they have been here...but who? That didn't matter, Merida snatched up two rocks striking them agains each other trying to make a spark.

It worked setting ablaze the stick that was on the ground, the princess quickly thew other small twigs and branches, forming a small pile with fire spewing up.

Merida stared at the fire, letting the light shine against her face and the warmth catch her face. She sat in silence and in deep thought, how was she going to get off this island, the only one who could take her...was Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was walking to his house when he noticed someone there, his father.

"Um..hey dad!" he smiled a bit confused, thinking he would be out talking about strategy for war and rubbish. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah nothing son I was just about to...ask the princess some questions.." he was just about to turn to walk inside when Hiccup spoke up.

"How long are you planning to keep her here for..." he asked defiantly. "She's a princess, and you can't just leave her here forever..she has a family dad!"

Stoik turned around, Hiccup was no scrawny, small boy anymore he was almost as tall as his father now, but not quite yet. "She is a prisoner of war, her family are murderers, they've attacked thousands of our ships killing our men!" his voice boomed.

"And we've killed many of them!" he shook his head, "What do you think you are going to accomplish by doing this!? More death, what would mom think!" he shouted back, but once again wishing he would just bite his tongue.

Stoik bent down opening his mouth to say something, but suddenly...

"She's gone!" Astrid ran to the doorstep out of breath.

"Who!?" Stoik's voice stern.

"Merida."

Stoik grew furious, she was supposed to be kept under supervision, lock and key this was exactly why. It was already getting dark they couldn't possibly go looking for her now. The Chief dismissed the search, no one cared much...except for Hiccup.

That night he just wondered not how she left, because that was pretty apparent, but WHERE she was, was the true question. He shook his head clearing his mind, "You ok Hiccup?" asked a voice across the room, it was Astrid.

"Yea, I'm just tired..you know, from the day." he stretched, then unbuckled his leather armor setting it down on a table then rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid shrugged, "I suppose I'll see you in the morning, try and catch that good for nothing scot. Thor forbid I ought ta-!"

"Whoa there, now lets not...make this violent now..heh,heh." he stood there awkwardly, the last thing he needed was just more fighting.

"Right, right...sorry.." she walked over to Hiccup, "Well, goodnight Hiccup." she put her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze before turning to leave.

"See ya..." the door slammed shut, he walked upstairs Toothless following behind him. He walked into his room sitting down on the side of the bed, then taking his prosthetic off, before slumping back onto his bed drifting to sleep. Toothless making himself comfortable, before closing his bright green eyes.

* * *

Merida threw another twig into the fire which continued to burn and keep her warm. She laid on her side facing the fire, and the outside of the cave, "Ah'll be home soon, mum." she mumbled pulling her legs to her chest, into a small huddle her red hair blazing everywhere as she dozed to sleep.

_Merida awoke in her bed, her real bed, in her real room in Dun' Broch. Her eyes widened she jumped up filled with joy, "Mum! Dad!" she yelled dashing out of her room, her legs moving extremely fast down the halls calling her parents. "Ahm back! Ahm home! ahm home!" she yelled running to the thrown room stopping in her tracks as a huge dragon glared at her. She shrieked running back the way she came, it chased after her and the hallway seemed to grow longer and longer. Suddenly the dragon blew a puff of fire Merida fell down into a hole ending up back in Berk, this time her family was there. "Guys Ahm here!" she called to them, they didn't look her way, her mother was crying while her dad was comforting her. "Nae! Nae! Ahm here!" she was unable to move not a single step. Suddenly the dragon appeared snatching her up flying high, higher and higher, then letting go letting her drop, she screamed and screamed. The ground growing closer and closer till...bang-_

Merida jerked awake her hand on her chest as she breathed heavily, her heart pounded agains her ribs. She swallowed hard, the fire she had set seeming to decrease, she didn't mind. She was warm, in fact she felt hot.

That dream made her sick to her stomach she laid back down her arms still shaking she pulled her hands to her face and sobbed, crying until she ran out of tears and went to sleep.

* * *

**Note: Phew! well that's not a great place to stop, some what of a cliffhanger eh? Sory this one is also short, probably one of the shortest, it just was a good place to stop c: So will they ever find the princess? Will Merida keep running? How is Dun' Broch taking this loss? Is Eleanor and Fergus leaning towards a decision? And for goodness sake when is Hiccup going to realize he's not a flying squirrel!? Stay tuned!~ :D**


	7. Chapter 7

The air was crisp and cool, as Hiccup took flight on his reptilian companion. They where on the search to find the run away princess, he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he did find her but all he knew was to keep her safe _he_ would have to find her first. He soared to look off of Raven's Point, "Alright bud, try and bring up that scent, he pulled out a torn cloth from a sleeve which came from Merida weeks ago.

Toothless breathed it in his eyes wide suddenly he landed, "Whoa buddy! What are you thinking?" he hopped of Toothless, allowing him to sniff around, his walk turned into a run as Hiccup also started running behind him. They reached a short tunnel that opened into a large snow covered clearing, Hiccup immediately recognized the place, it as whee he first met Toothless and helped him.

"Alright bud, let's keep an eye out.." Toothless bounded tossing up white snow sniffing across the area. A lake was near the middle of the clearing and it was nearly frozen over. Hiccup went one way as his companion went the other, looking over the snow. "Merida!?" he called. Over his shoulder he heard footsteps approaching behind him as well as a familiar voice.

"Ye not takin' me, righ'?" Merida stood behind him, snow was in her red hair which hung loosely over her shoulders her hands moved up holding her shoulders as she looked at the viking right in the eyes. With every breath you can see blow out from her mouth, her face was pale cheeks red and streaks down her cheeks from crying.

She sifted her gaze at the snow, Hiccup took a step towards her, but she stepped back, "Are ye?" she asked again, her voice hoarse she sniffled trying hard not to cry.

Hiccup sighed, he couldn't, he wouldn't! If he would take her back things would only get worse from there, he had to figure out something else. "No...No I'm not..." he answered, stepping closer to his scottish friend. This time she didn't move, only looked up at him her blue blue eyes filled with hope.

She let her arms drop by her side, her fingertips shaking slightly. Hiccup sighed and decided to do something to fill the silence, he reached out taking her hand and pulled her into a hug. Merida didn't try and push away in fact she hugged him back a tear rolling down her cheek, "..Ahm, scared Hiccup.." she mumbled to his armor.

"I know, I know..." he cooed, rubbing her back trying to comfort her. As they broke apart Merida wiped tears from her face, Toothless nuzzled his head under the princess' arm. Her attention turned towards the dragon.

It brought a smile to her face, she knelt in the snow hugging Toothless cradling his large head as it rested on her lap. Hiccup smiled but it faded quickly, what was he going to do. He can't take her back that was already out of the question, he also couldn't take her back to Dun Broch, it will take hours and the war might get worse then it came to him.

"You can stay here, hidden, just until I can try and talk my father out of this or something..." he ran his hand through his hair looking nervously at his friend.

Merida turned her attention to the viking, "Ah...you mean you'll-"

"Yes," he nodded a smile crawling across his face, "I'll cover for you.."

Merida smiled, she never thought that a viking would turn and support an enemy. She jumped up, snow tossing into the air launching herself onto him. Hiccups prosthetic leg slipped in the snow sending both of them falling into the snow, Merida on top. Her red curls covering their faces.

"Ow.." Hiccup let out, scrunching his face.

Merida just laughed before planting a kiss on his cheek, then she stepped off of him holding out a hand out to help her friend up.

Hiccup face relaxed his face grew warm and he blushed, he heard a giggle then realized Merida saw his face redden. He stood up on his own, dusting the snow from his chest. Merida smiled swing her arms as Toothless grunted at Hiccup's red face. Merida suddenly sneezed followed by a couple coughs, she shivered then turned around about to walk to the small cave.

"You alright Merida?" he asked following her.

"Ye, ye ahm fine!" she smiled, as they walked into the cave. "Ah stayed in here, last nigh't.." she explained taking a seat and leaning against the rock. "But wha' am ah going to do fer food Hic?" she said, "Ah mean it's winter an ah don't have me bow or anythin'.." she said motioning her hands in an frustrated manor.

His heart jumped, did she just call him 'Hic'? "I'll try and sneak away some supplies.." he gave a mischievous smirk. The he heard a cry of another dragon, but not just any dragon, a Deadly Nadder. "Astrid." he turned and jumped on Toothless, "I've gotta lead her away from here."

Merida stood up, running up to him, "When will ye come back?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Soon, as soon as I can." he gave her a nod, and nodded back before Toothless shot for the sky.

As soon as they were up in the clouds, he saw them "C'mon bud." they flew towards him.

"Did you find her or anything!" she asked yelling over the wind and flapping of wings.

Hiccup shook his head, "Nothing, I checked within 15 miles of here, there's nothing..." his voice slightly shook, it was hard to lie especially to Astrid.

"I guess we should head back then...I looked almost everywhere!" she turned her dragon around and started to head back.

Hiccup could only sigh of relief, she has no clue of where Merida is. Toothless and Hiccup exchanged glances before heading back to the tribe.

* * *

When the arrived back in Berk, Stoik was waiting for them "Find anything?" he asked his voice stern. The young adults only shook their head as the chief let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, off with the both of you." he rubbed his temples as the two walked away followed by their dragons.

Hiccup left immediately to his house slamming the door behind him, Toothless jumping in surprise. "I've got to bring Merida supplies now, there won't be time later...and who knows how much time she can stay in there till Astrid gets a clue." he tossed his helmet onto a table. Toothless left the room trudging upstairs, "Where do you think you're going?"

The dragon returned dragging a fur blanket to Hiccup, "Oh...thanks bud." he smiled taking the blanket from him. "Now the problem is, how we going to sneak this stuff to Merida.."

They grabbed a few fish and Hiccup clasped the fur onto the back of his armor like a cape. They walked outside and passed by Gobber, "Wha' are ye up to naow Hiccup?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I was just...Um going to...spend the rest of the day with Toothless, to just clear my mind and when we're flying it gets pretty cold up there so I figured I'd bring some warm gear." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well alrigh' then, keep an eye out fer tha' scot if ye find her.." he hobbled away, leaving Hiccup to mount on Toothless and fly away.

* * *

Merida was asleep, leaning against a rock pulling her knees to her chest. In the cave you could see the breath when she sighed, her head perked up when she though she heard something but then closed her eyes again.

"Merida."

She opened her eyes again, she saw Hiccup stand there, he put a warm fur blanket over her, which Merida pulled closer to her and his her face in it breathing in the warm scent of Hiccup.

He chuckled and sat across from her, Toothless sat beside the scot nuzzling his head next to her then laying down. "I didn't think you'd come back so soon."she said her voice muffled from the blanket.

"I can't just leave you here with nothing." he leaned back, using his arms to keep him up.

She looked up at him, still covering her nose and mouth, "Ye smell good," she covered her face again, "an' this fur smells like yeh." For a few moments she didn't realize what she said, she was thinking it in her head and it accidentally slipped out. "Ah mean!-"

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, "Uhm...alright.." it was awkward silence for a few moments and then a chuckle, which turned into a laugh, that turned into complete laughter.

Merida looked up, Hiccup was just laughing at her, she blushed, then thew the blanket over her face. She was so embarrassed! How could she just say that, then she picked up a pebble and stuck her arm out blindly throwing it at hiccup which did hit him.

"Hey!" he turned her attention towards the red head, which completely covered by the blanket. He smirked and with a swift movement he pulled the fur from her exposing her red face.

"Aye!" she yelled reaching for it back but failed, then leaned over "C'mon give et back!"Hiccup just laughed then grabbed on to both ends slinging it over her back and pulled her over to him, she fell, sitting between his legs, her legs over his right leg. The blanket was around her she struggled a bit, but then relaxed realizing it was cozier in his arms, as fluffy as that sounded.

Hiccup just gave a goofy grin as he felt her relax and lean against his chest, "I smell good, eh?" he teased cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" she closed her eyes tightly, her red curls bounced off her shoulders. "I wish ah can just run away, jus' me and yew and Toothless...away from this war and chaos...it would be selfish ah nae, but..." she trailed off with a shrug.

Hiccup tightened his embrace as Merida shivered, "I know...I feel that way sometimes too."

Toothless spat a fire ball at the small pale of wood which which caught ablaze lighting up the cave and giving warmth to the two bodies. Merida shifted in his arms, turning her body to face him as she grabbed on to his armor. "I jus' want et to end..."she whispered.

Hiccup didn't know what to say, let alone do. He's surprised that she actually didn't mind him touching her let alone hugging back, it boosted his self confidence around her now. He reached a hand up and stroked her curly hair.

"Hiccup?" she asked turning her head and looking at the fire.

"What?" he asked turning to look down at her.

"Ah know it's weird...but.." she looked down then up avoiding his eyes asked, "Do ye like Astrid?"

Hiccup turned his head, "Wha- why would you-?"

"Et's just, Ah can tell you two have a thing-"

"Had.." he corrected. "Had a thing.."

Merida shifted her eyes down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers. "What happened?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't know, she's just been so...off and on lately, I don't feel the same as I did with her a long time ago, she a bit too...too headstrong, and she doesn't really understand me." he sighed. "I can't just tell her that to her face, I've moved on, and I guess being the person I am, I'm just waiting for her to move on as well."

Merida continued to fiddle with her fingers, "Ah jus' didn't want to get...in between ye two.." she blushed, was it true? It felt true, she had developed feelings for this viking and she hasn't even realized it..till tonight.

"There isn't anything to get in between, and to be honest I have more of a connection with you than I ever did with Astrid." Did he just say that? In the moment it just seemed right, but did he just say a little too much?

Merida smiled and bit her bottom lip still looking at her fingers trying not to giggle.

Hiccup blushed "I didn't mean like that- well I did but, umm, well you see I-" he was cut off suddenly as Merida's lips met his. For a moment Hiccup's green eyes widened and his blush deepened, but then he kissed her back. It was amazing, electricity flowed through their veins as their lips moved together, the kiss seemed to just express all their feelings about each other than words could ever do. And in that moment it was just them, there was no war no death just them. The fur blanket slid down, falling off Merida's shoulders as her hands moved up, cupping his cheek as Hiccup's arms wrapped around her back.

They pulled away breathless, Merida just smirked as a blush crossed her face looking into his eyes for a sign of approval. Hiccup just gave his signature smile, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Note: Fluff fluff everywhere c: Soo, the scot and the viking confess their love for each other...now what's going to happen from here? and what are Astrid's intentions? How long is Merida safe in that cove? And when am I going to mention the other Hairy Hooligans!? Stay tuned~ XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Months pass, winter turns to spring and the scott continues to stay in hiding protected by the dragon rider. Hiccup would sneak off to see the redhead with the same old excuses, like 'going to spend time with Toothless' or 'going for a ride'. Sometimes he would stay for ours and sometimes only seconds.

On the other hand, it has been in the middle of the 5th month when King Fergus came to a decision. He gathered up the 3 clans, Macintosh, Macguffin, and Dingwall. The met at the castle in DunBroch Fergus explaining the plan.

His voice boomed in the room echoing down the crowded halls, "We are goin' to attack, they may have dragons! Bu' we have strength, weh are united!" he continued, "They have asked for our kingdom and I refuse to let it go down without a fight!" The crowed cheered in agreement, clashing their weapons and nodding in approval. "We will attack in 3 weeks! Go and prepare!" he added. Elinor was seated beside her husband, her head held high and face stern. Her stare was strait ahead, focus for their future yet deep down worried for her daughter Merida.

* * *

Back at Berk Stoik was still frustrated, the princes had been gone for weeks now. For all he knew she could be dead! He would send search parties throughout Berk but alway came back with nothing. He didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't care what happened to the princess but this was not the plan at all. He knew he had a target on his back already but that was intentional, not the princess disappearing!

it was late afternoon and Merida walking along the shadows in the cove. Just in case someone were to spot her fiery red hair from above, she bent down picking small flowers and kicking a few rocks. She had her hair tied up by string, out of her face. Ever since the night Hiccup and Merida confessed their feeling for each other, they got more comfortable, and being stranded on Berk didn't seem so bad.

She continued along the perimeter of the cove when a sudden shadow flew overhead and landed in front of her. It was Toothless, his viking companion above him. Merida smirked, "Well..wha' took ye soo long?" she leaned over scratching Toothless behind his ear as Hiccup removed his helmet. He had a small leather bag which he also removed.

"Well, I thought I'd bring you something..." he held it out to her, the bag squirmed.

Merida took it cautiously into her arms. Suddenly a small dragon popped his head from the bag, making Merida jump slightly as the dragon squirmed out of the bag and clinging onto the Scots chest and it looked curiously at Merida as she raised her hands supporting the dragon's back.

"He's so cute!" she smiled stoking the dragons back. The blue and green dragon nuzzled back into her shoulder, "He's beautiful.." Toothless grunted nudging Merida's leg. "Besides yew, ye handsome boy.." she chuckled, smiling down at Toothless.

"So you won't be lonely, have that little tough guy protect you when I'm not here." he smiled scratching the back of his neck. "That Terrible Terror nearly bit my finger off, when I was getting him in that bag, it's a good thing he really like you."

The scaly dragon crawled up to her shoulder, "What's his name?" she asked as the dragon nibbled at her red curly hair.

"Doesn't have one...You get to name him." he smiled crossing his arms. Toothless watched the Terrible terror sit on the girl's shoulder playing with her hair.

"Ah think Ah'll name 'em..." she picked the dragon off her shoulder and held him out in front of her face, looking him over. "Allister." she said with a nod the dragon's tongue flicked down licking her hand, then she took the dragon into her arms. "Which means 'the helper and protector of mankind'." she smirked looking up at Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled, "Sure is a fitting name." He walked over picking up the leather bag and handing it to Merida. She set down Allister, which scurried on the soft grass towards Toothless and looked up at him. Toothless grunted and sniffed the Terror.

Merida swung the bag across her chest then leaned in and wrapped her arms around the viking. "Thank ye.."

Hiccup stumbled back slightly because his prosthetic, but then hugged her back. "You're welcome..."

As they pulled away Merida lightly kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup blushed at her action before speaking up.

"I've got to go..." he put his helmet back onto his head. "Gobber needed me for some task and would probably get mad if I didn't show up." He hopped on Toothless who turned his attention to his companion.

Merida nodded walking up to him and taking his hand giving it a squeeze. Hiccup's green eyes stared into her crystal blue orbs, "This war will be over soon, I promise."

Merida smiled in return and let go of his hand and stepped back giving Toothless space to take-off.

The small dragon was tugging on a weed, like tug of war thrashing it around trying to get it loose from the ground. Then he stopped and took a deep breath, gas forming in his mouth as he was about to fire. But before he could release Merida scooped Allister into her arms and started scratching under his chin. "C'mon let's get inside.."

* * *

Hiccup landed back at his house, then hopped of Toothless, tossing of his helmet on a nearby barrel. He quickly ran to the smithy where Gobber was waiting for him.

"Wha' took ye sae long lad?!" he asked gesturing his arms in frustration.

"Sorry, I...um...lost track of time.." he said with a shrug walking up to the table where Gobber had plans rolled out on the table.

"Yeh said that las' time boi!" he raised his voice, upset and shook his head.

"It's true.." Hiccup ran his hand to his cheek where Merida's warm lips still lingered from her kiss.

Gobber rolled his eyes, then pointed to blueprints on the desk, "Look, yer father is thinkin' of attackin' them scotts again, since the princess ha' been gone for months...sae ah guess he wants to take ther land by force-"

"What!?" Hiccup said in shock, "He can't do that! It won't work. No no no-" He scratched the back of his neck pacing the room. "There has to be some other way to do this-"

"Hey! Calm dow'n weh have no choice. Anywa' he wants yeh teh build this." Gobber interrupted and slammed his good hand on the table, making Hiccup jump. He turned his attention to the table and looked over the large paper. It was some sort of machine, like the one he used to shoot down Toothless except 10 times bigger.

Hiccup's eye brows furrowed as his eyes wondered throughout the print. "What is this going to fire anyway?" he asked, his voice low.

"No' sure..." Gobber pointed around the blueprint pointing out specific instructions and areas. "He wan' et done in three weeks o'r less." he added.

Hiccup backed away from the table rubbing his temples. This machine was destruction, so much worse than the one he made. "I can't do this...Gobber why can't you do this!?"

Gobber shrugged, "Ah'm not the one who gave 'em the idea. Plus yeh made somethin' like et befo' not meh." he walked around the table heading towards the door. "All the supplies yeh need are back there." he lazily pointed to a door in the back of the smithy before opening the door and leaving.

Hiccup stood there his green eyes glued on the drawn machine. "There is no way I can do this." he turned on his heel and ran out the door looking for Stoik.

* * *

The chief had just finished talking to Spitelout outside of Spitelout's home when Hiccup marched up to him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you.." Hiccup said crossing his arms, not looking Stoik in the eyes.

"Well spit it out son, I've got time.." he replied.

"I'm...I'm not building the weapon." he looked at his father in the eyes, his face stern.

"What do you mean 'you're not'?! Of course you are, you must." his father spat back.

"Rephrase. I _can't_ build the weapon!" He rolled his eyes, it was deja-vu all over again.

"But you will." He was getting tired of his son's stubbornness now. "This is ridiculous, don't you want to help your tribe!? You will be chief some day and I can't just let you 'allow' the enemy to win! For all we know they can be on their way now! We need this!"

"This isn't the way dad! You take the princess, lose her somewhere in Berk and now we are just going to attack their kingdom!? Do you realize what you are doing!? Mom wouldn't want this, I know she wouldn't! Can't we just-"

"Stop!" Stoik voice boomed and Hiccup jumped slightly at his voice. "Do not bring your mother into this! Her life was taken by those bloody Scots!" he continued. "I am starting to question which side you are really on, Hiccup."

Hiccup stood there his green eyes glaring at his father, keeping his ground.

"You _will_ build the weapon and if you don't I swear you will regret it boy!" his voice and eyes where filled with fury and hate. He walked pass Hiccup without another word, leaving Hiccup to his thoughts.

The viking's muscles relaxed shifting his gaze to the ground, not daring to turn around to even look at his father. Toothless came trudging to him sensing something was wrong, he nudged Hiccups leg.

"Hey bud..." he says weakly then pets his head. All he really would want to do is ride of to see Merida, stay there for one night if not forever away from the trouble.

He was snapped from his thoughts as a voice spoke from behind him. It was Astrid.

"Hey Hiccup..." she said walking towards him. Suddenly arms wrapped around his waist as the blond hugged him from behind. Making him blush slightly, he had almost forgot Astrid might still be interested in him. He reached down preying her hand from his waist and turning to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry..I just umm.." he ran a hand through his hair. "Have a lot on my mind." he finished.

Astrid nodded, "Did you want to talk about it?" she asked crossing her arms.

Hiccup shook his head. "I rather not..." Toothless sniffed the air smelling fish nearby, then trudged in the direction. "Toothless where are you- ughh.."

"Don't worry about him, he'll be back. Hiccup you are stressed, you just need to relax..." she said seductively placing her hands on her hips taking steps closer to the brunette.

"I don't kno- "Hiccup's eyes where closed and once he opened he was surprised to see Astrid so close to his face. His face grew warm and he took a few steps back only for her to walk closer. He went back until he was against the building.

Astrid put her hands on his shoulders, he blue eyes looking at his reddened cheek. "You're blushing Hiccup.." she said.

Hiccup could practically feel her breath on his cheeks, "Ya, and this isn't really helping...I really should be going to see if Toothless is not getting into any troubl-" he was cut off as lips pressed against his in a hard kiss. His eyes widened. What was with girls shutting him up with a kiss? Her kiss was different, from Merida's it was hard and fast moving, unlike Merida's which was soft and sweet yet passionate and tender. Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and pulled away from the kiss.

He put his hand on the back of his neck rubbing it awkwardly as Astrid looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Hiccup wanted to just blurt out:_ 'Did you do something wrong!? You backed me up into the wall and just tried to make-out with me, when I'm in love with somebody else! And you're going to ask me what is wrong!' _But instead he just replied simply saying, "No, I'm just tired...really tired.."

He avoided her eyes, and started to walk around the blond. "Alright..." she replied looking a bit embarrassed, turning around to watch Hiccup leave.

* * *

**Note: Oh no she didn't! *z-formation snaps* XD I'm so sorry for the wait, i had really bad writers block, and had to just sit and think for a couple days of what should happen next. But now I know and the chapters will come sooner now :) So what's Hiccup going to do with the lady issues? Is he STILL going to build the weapon? And what kind of trouble is little Allister going to get into? Stay tuned- c;**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun leaked inside the cave, crawling over Merida's feet up to her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open, then yawned stetching her arms out to the side. Allister crawled on the girl's lap nuzzling her stomach with a purr.

"Well good mornin' teh ye too Allister." she smiled and scooped him up into her arms, letting him crawl onto her shoulder. Merida walked out of the cave, undoing the sting that kept her hair up and letting her red curls roll down her back. She ran her fingers through her hair as the little dragon jumped off of her shoulders and started flying around the cove.  
Merida made her way down to the small lake reaching down and cupping the water in her hands then splashed it on her face. It ran down her face and made her want more.

"It seem a descent day fer a bath..." she looked at the Terible Terror walking along the shore. "Or at least a swim.." she added. Then she started undoing the tie corset letting it slip to the ground, then she lifted her dress over her head and tossing it aside.  
She had on chest bindings to cover her chest and a tight pair of briefs, showing her bare midriff, long legs as well as her soft pale shoulders. She eased herself into the cool water, walking out deeper and deeper.

Allister jumped into the water splashing Merida in the face. "Aye!" she giggled splashing and playing with the small dragon.

* * *

Hiccup jumped awake from a groaning sound, he was in the smithy. He must have fallen asleep working on the weapon, he looked to his left seeing a stack of tools. He let out a sigh then weakly got out of his seat, stumbling a little as he headed for the door.

Toothless was waiting impatiently nudging and bouncing around the viking as he walked away from the smithy.

"Woah, bud! Alright alright, we'll go flying." he chuckled grabbing his helmet from the barrel he had left it then slipped it onto his head. Then a bright red apple caught his eye, he snatched it up before hopping on Toothless and taking flight.

They soared over the trees till the reached the cove. And landed with a thud, he unlatched his prosthetic and slid off the dragons back. He switched his prosthetic so he could make it easier to walk on land.

"Merida.." he called as he looked around for her. He didn't notice anything or hear anything it was silent. So he walked to the cave, she wasn't there not her or her dragon. Hiccup heart beat quickened, was she taken? Did someone find her? He turned around to see a pile of clothing on the floor. As he walked closer, he saw it was a dress and leaned down about to pick it up when-

"An what are ye plannin' to dae with me clothes?"

Hiccup turned around to see Merida's head peaking from the lake, her red hair floating in the water with Allister perched on her head.

Hiccup's face reddened and he shifted his gaze to the ground, "I ummm...well, no- I mean, you see.." he was tripping over his words and he quickly stood up and turned the opposite direction. "Oh gods...I'm so sorry, I'll just come back later." he started taking steps away when her voice stopped him.

"No wait!" she stood up a little, her dragon flying off her head onto dry land. "Ah was jus' swimmin', Ah'm not nekid or anythin'." she chuckled. "Ah may not be wearin' the appropriate attire but, please don't go..."

The brunette stopped but didn't turn around, "Alright..." he was able to mumble.

Merida smiled and bounced happily then sighed, "Yeh can turn aroun' Hic..." she said looking at him.

"I don't think I should, princess..." he replied softly swinging his arms awkwardly at his side.

"Sure ye can!" she swam closer to the shore, "Ah don't mind." she giggled.

He gave a heavy sigh, he really did like Merida, love Merida in fact, but to see her basically almost naked was a bit much. Not like he didn't, or did he? He shuffled and turned around his eyes shut.

Merida sighed, It wasn't a big deal it was just her and it's not like she's completely naked or going to do anything! "Oh comon Hiccup, this is ridiculous." She stood up and trudged out of the water till she was in front of him. The she crossed her arms, "Open yeh eyes vikin'."

"I can't, I don't want to pass out or something embarrassing to happen because your so...just, beautiful." Did he just say that? Well it was out in the air and now she knew. He felt cool fingers press on his cheeks, making him blush.

Merida just laughed and rolled her eyes walking to her dress and slipping it over herself then instead of putting on the leather corset-like accessory she tied the long rope she used to tie up her hair, and tied it around her waist. "Yeh can open yer eyes now Hic.."

Hiccup did so then stood there awkwardly until he remembered something, "Oh yea," he held out the red apple, "Brought this for ya."

Merida walked over to him, "Oh thank ye Hic-" just as she tried to grab it he held it over her head.

"Gotta jump for it." he said teasingly with a mischievous smile.

"Hiccup not again!" she pouted, then tried jumping for it and chasing him around the cove. Until finally she put a hand on his shoulder boosting herself up a little higher and grabbled it. "Ha!" she said sticking her tongue out teasingly.  
Hiccup smiled, as she took a bite of the apple.

"Are ye goin' to do tha' every time?" she asked with a playful smirk. Turning the apple in her hands, her fingers caressing the surface.

"Maybe.." he shrugged kicking a small stone to the water. "So how has Allister been?"

"Ahh, he's such a sweetheart. Playful little thing he is too.." she chuckled. The small Terror was running around with Toothless chasing the big dragon, and then the night fury would chase after him, back and forth.

Merida continued to talk with Hiccup walking along the cove. They talked about the time Merida turned her mom into a bear, and the moment she got her freedom. They chatted about old viking traditions and Hiccup's life after he defeated the Red Death. Before they knew it it was late afternoon.

The fire wood cracked as fire blazed in the warm cave. Hiccup was sitting across from Merida leaning against a tall rock.

"That's when we had to re-write the whole book of dragons." Hiccup finished.

Merida chuckled, "Wow, Ah bet tha' took a while."

"It did.." he smiled, then heard a low groan. It was Toothless directing his attention to outside showing how late it was. "Woah, time flies...ok bud.." he said getting up.

Merida's smile disappeared he always hated it when he left. "Time teh disappear already?" she said looking at the flames flick the air.

The brunette looked at Merida and walked over taking her hand and raising her to her feet. "You know as well as I do that I don't want to leave..." he said softly, looking down at her hands in his.

"Then don't." Merida spat back. It came back a little harsh but she was willing to do anything to make him stay.

"I can't, I have things to do, that if I don't do them really bad things could happen..." Hiccup tried not to go into any detail, he did not want Merida to know about the weapon that is more than likely going to used against her and her people. He also held back the information about Astrid kissing him last night, even though it wasn't his fault, it wasn't right that she should know.

Merida was disappointed and kept her head down and let go of his hands and let them dangle by her sides. Then slowly leaned against Hiccup's body, wanting him to wrap his arms around her, which he did. The red head reached her hands up and hugged him back. They stood like that for a few moments till Toothless groaned again.

As they pulled away from the hug, Merida pressed her lips to his in a short but sweet, affectionate kiss then pulled away and pushed him toward Toothless. "Have a safe fligh'.."she said softly forcing a smile to form on her lips.

Hiccup stumbled away steadying himself before turning around, speechless. He looked in her blue eyes for something, he wasn't sure what but anything just a sign. He just hoped she wasn't upset at him.

She just nodded pushing a stray curl from her face tucking it behind her ear, "Ah'll see you later...Dun worrieh 'bout meh.."

Hiccup just nodded then slipped his helmet on his head, and switched his prosthetic making it so it fit the controls on Toothless' saddle. Then he hopped on, looking back at Merida one last time before taking off. Her warmth still lingered on his lips.

Merida sighed and walked out of the cave. "Allister! Come 'ere boy!" she clapped her hands looking around the cove, then a small figure came bounding toward her and jumped into her arms. "Hehe, hey boy.." she stroked his back and carried him back into the cave and sat down staring into the fire. Her hand found their way to her lips where Hiccup's own lips were.

* * *

As soon as Hiccup landed back at camp he felt empty. He sneaked off to the smithy and went to his desk and grabbed some spare tools to make it look as if he was working for hours. Then someone walked in.

"Hey hiccup." It was Astrid, again.

"Oh, hey Astrid, can I umm..help you?" he scratched the back of his neck and turned to face the blond.

She put her hand on her hip as she approached her friend then leaned against the wall, "I heard about the weapon your dad is having you make..."

"You..you did?" he asked his eyes widened, who else knew about this?

Astrid nodded, "So, how's it coming along? The whole project..."

"Oh umm...not really anything is together...at all." he looked back towards his desk, at the small notes he wrote. "I'm just analyzing, and just trying to figure out some...things.." he trailed off.

It was silent for a few moments then Astrid spoke up, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked strait forward, which took Hiccup a little by surprise.

"Uhh..umm...what do you mean?" he turned her direction but couldn't look her in the eyes. And instead started looking nervously around the room.

"You know what I mean Hiccup, don't play dumb.." she looked at his face and crossed her arms. "Last night...the kiss?!" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh..oh oh yea..the-the umm..that..." he trailed off, what was he supposed to say? That he simply didn't have the same feelings for her anymore? No, he can't just say that, she'd kill him. "What..hrm,"he clears his throat, "what, about it?"

"What about it?! Well, first of all you didn't act your usual self and maybe it's because your father's forcing you to make this weapon but-" she paused a moment, "You pulled away from our kiss, and to be honest..the kiss felt lifeless." her voice lowered but she kept her eyes hard on his. "Hiccup, what am I to you? Are we..you know...together, I know we have an unsteady relationship but...I need to know." she finished.

Hiccup looked into Astrid's blue eyes but felt something different. When he was younger, his heart would pound against his ribs, his face would flush, and sparks would fly when he was around her. But now, there was nothing. He stayed silent as to wait for something to happen, but to his surprise nothing did. Yet when he saw or would think about Merida, his heart would melt, and his face would burn, and everything just seemed right. He took a deep breath, "Astrid..." he couldn't do it. He couldn't...How could he? He slumped his shoulders in defeat, and at a loss for words.

Astrid got the message. And to her surprise, she wasn't as upset or angered. If Hiccup didn't have feelings for her, who was it to say she didn't for him. I mean sure she liked him when they were younger shortly after he defeated the Red Death. But they were older now, and the relationship they had then wasn't the same anymore.

She brushed her bangs back then nodded, forcing somewhat of a sarcastic smile, then turned to leave without another word.

Hiccup watched her leave, then slumped his arms on his desk with a thud, the ran his hands through his hair. _'What have I gotten myself into...once again.'_ he thought to himself. After he pulled himself together, he got back to work on the miserable weapon of death.

* * *

**Note: Hey look another chapter finished :D So are you guys enjoying this so far? Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it c: The more reviews I get the more it inspires me to keep writing this fic, so please comment :) So Hiccup and Astrid officially 'broke up', but will that last? What things are racing through Merida's mind? How long can Hiccup keep things hidden from the curious redhead? And what kind of title is 'the miserable weapon of death'!? XD Stay Tuned~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Well, well, well... The long awaited chapter 10 has finally come ;) My apologies it took so long. Enjoy~**

* * *

Merida was sitting by the lake her toes skimming the cool water as a small breeze blew through her hair. Her reptilian friend curled up beside her, his eyes half open. The scot was lost in her thoughts of home, suddenly making her sick to her stomach. Thinking of her brothers, and the last thing she had said to them as she stormed into battle. Her father and mother, which she had grown so close to since the whole bear thing. And oh how she missed them all.

She ran a hand through her hair, her head hurt from all this thinking. She looked down at Allister, and opened her mouth to say something to him but he was sound asleep. So she just smiled halfheartedly and stroked his back. She jumped off the rock into the shallow water. She gathered up the hem of her dress so it didn't get wet, then trotted to the shore letting go again.

Merida has been in the cove for a long time, hiding out and of course it was for safety but being her free-spirited self she couldn't handle it. She picked up a rock and tossed it in her hand looking across the lake. She pulled her hand back getting ready to throw it when a shadow streatched across the water then landed behind her.

She spun around facing the large dragon and it's rider. But then back around and chucked the rock into the lake anyway.

"'ello Hiccup.." she smiled and walked towards him.

Hiccup, was removing his hemet carefully making a slight hissing sound as he placed it under his arm. "Hey.."

Merida watched his behavior, something was up. "Wha's the matter?" she asked tilting her head.

"Oh..heh..nothing, busy day...really busy, in the smithy...you know?" he wasn't sounding very convincing but the story was seemingly believable.

Merida rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Wha' is et this time..?" she looked him up and down then noticed his hands which where wrapped in something. She placed one hand on her hip and held out the other, "Alrigh' let meh see.."

"What? See what?" he set down his helmet as Toothless slid away walking down to the lake, deciding not to get involved in whatever Hiccup was trying to do.

She took a step forward taking his hand in his and undoing the bandage faster than Hiccup can object. Uncovering a reddened palm splinters scattered across his flesh. She gasped a little, "This isn't nothin'..wha' could yeh have possible been doin' teh cause all this?"

"You know...stuff...things have been worse." he pulled his hands away, "I just didn't want you to worry about it..." he smiled slightly then started to remove the bandage off the other hand, "But it looks like I can't get away with anything when I'm with you."

"Nae yeh can't!" she huffed then took his hand back leading him to a rock and making him sit. "Now yeh will just have teh tell me wha' yeh were makin' this time?" she knelt down before him and started pulling out splinters from his right hand first.

Hiccup gulped, he couldn't possible tell her about the weapon. That was, after all, what had caused the splinters dealing with the large wooden beams and pieces. In fact he was nearly done with the creation. "Umm...just this thing my dad told me to make, it's...nothing important." he managed to say.

Merida just went with it, there was no point to argue, and if he said it was nothing important then perhaps it wasn't. She squinted as she tried to pull out a small one, "This one's really deep.." she mumbled to herself.

Hiccup heard her say something, "What?" he winced as she pinched his skin really hard and finally pulled out the splinter.

"Nuthin'.." she she chuckled then moved on to the next hand. "Soo...how's life back at yer camp..?" she asked trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Umm, to be honest, quite bad... All that's on everyone's minds is war, attack..and you." he shrugged and sighed heavily.

"Me?" she pulled the last splinter out and flicked it away, then rubbed her hands off on her dress. "Ther still tryin' teh find me?!" she asked a bit shocked.

"Yep, vikings... Stubbornness issues.." he replied simply.

The red head nodded understandingly, "Well Ah can't imagine how hard et is teh keep meh hidden here."

"Yeah, well...you get used to it after a few months." he smiled and rubbed the palms of his hands together.

She stood up then sat next to her viking friend, "Well Ah really appreciate tha'."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something when a scaly figure flew right between them, making Hiccup loose his balance and having to steady himself with his arm. "Woah!"

Merida laughed at Hiccup's reaction and let the small dragon crawl on top of her head. "Why good mornin' Allister! 'Bout time yeh finally woke up." The terror twitched it's tail and flicked it's tongue out at the brunette.

"Hey Hic, can Ah talk teh ye about somethin'?" she asked her mood shifting slightly as she looked down. The dragon flew away from her head and over to the dark dragon chilling by the lake.

Hiccup nodded slowly, "Of course..."

"Alrigh', well..." she paused for a moment, "Hic, Ah have been here on Berk fer months now an' Ah have gotten a lot of time teh think..an' the longer Ah stay the more Ah miss my family. This war can't possible go on ferever righ'? Ah'm jus' so worried Hiccup tha' when this is over...Ah'll never sae yeh again." Her accent was thick, and her words faded at the end. She ran a hand through her curls avoiding the viking's green eyes.

Hiccup looked at her in concern, not even he had an answer to those words. There's no way of knowing when or how this war is going to end, it wouldn't go on forever but he had a small idea. And even when that happens, and Merida leaves they probably won't see each other again. And it all depends who wins the battle. "Merida," he placed a hand on her shoulder but she still didn't look at him. "I know how much you miss your family, and I'm so sorry, but.." he took a deep breath and decided to tell her, all that he knew about her capture. "Six months."

Merida looked up at him confused, "Wha'?"

"Six months...my dad was planing to keep you here for six months. He gave your father a choice. To turnover his kingdom and or land to the vikings, or don't and-" he didn't need to finish, she already understood.

Merida turned her gaze to the ground in front of her, "Six months.." she repeated in a soft whisper. "Ah have been here fer 'bout six...haven't ah?" she whipped her head around to look at Hiccup.

"I...think." he replied unsure.

"Sae tha' means they're either...on their way here or..." She shook the thought away, her father wouldn't leave her..right? Of course not, he loves her too much. Oh, how she wished she could just go home like nothing happened.

Hiccup looked around then he jumped up, "Oh..Mer, I have to um..go.." he scratched the back of his neck, unsure if he should have disturbed her from her thoughts.

Merida nodded and looked up to him. "Alrigh'.." she stood up as well, "And Hiccup, thanks... Fer tellin' meh." she smiled.

The viking smiled his toothy grin then slipped his helmet back on. He hopped on Toothless and they took off, out of sight.

Merida sighed heavily then looked around the cove for Allister, calling his name and everything but there came no answer.

He was nowhere to be found.

Worried she continued her investigation, looking around rocks and shrubs then she came across an opening, blocked by something round. She reached her hand out dusting off the dirt and pulling off vines uncovering a viking sheild.

"Hm." she was a bit surprised, "Why would this be here..." she wondered. Shrugging it off she crawled underneath it and walked out of the cove, her dragon must have wondered out there.

She continued walking in the forest calling out his name loudly, "Allister! Come 'ere boy!" She clapped her hands together, and even tried whistling but still couldn't find him. Merida walked farther and farther away from the cove determined to fine the curious dragon. Her eyes shifted to the trees and sky to see if she could catch sight of him there. No such luck.

Till she heard a crackling sound. The red head jumped and spun around, "Allister?" she whispered. Then she heard voices in the distance. Panicking Merida dashed behind a large bush which she later found out was full of sharp thorns. She had nearly forgotten vikings were still on the hunt for her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the steps grew closer and voices grew louder and clearer.

"Ah still don't understand why chief, still wants us teh be searchin' for the bloody scot. She's probably dead!" on man said.

"Then good riddance!" he waved his hands in the air chuckling loudly. "Sometime's Ah think Stoik is off the boat, yeh know?" the other viking replied.

"Hahaha! Ah see what yer sayin'!"

Merida's heart was beating out of her chest, if they saw her she would be dead. She tried ducking lower but when she did her feet shuffled moving the crackling leaves making the men halt. As if things couldn't get any worse, well looks like she spoke to soon.

Suddenly a head peaked over the bush harsh green eyes stared at her for a moment and her heart stopped.

"Hey man, lookie who we 'ave 'ere!" the man grabbed the Merida's arm yanking her up and throwing her hard in front of the other man. She landed hard with a groan, and weakly looked up.

"The lost princess herself," the other man spat, he was buff and quite hairy. He yanked the princess up by her hair, lifting her off the ground. "How'd yeh manage to stay alive this long?" he hissed.

Merida whimpered and grunted trying to undo his hands that where tight around her hair. "Let gae ye creep!" she manged to take aim and kicked her leg high right into his nose. He instantly let her go, and Merida landed on her feet backing away from both of the men.

"Ouch! Yeh little-" he wiped blood from his nose then gave a look to the other viking. Which he understood and reached to grab the scot.

Merida much smarter fighting wise, ducked away from his attack and pushed him into the thorny bush. The other man drew a sharp pocket knife and pointed it at the red head. "Now yeh might want teh just come with us...ye don't stand a chance." the man said.

"Oh, Ah don't do ah?!" she challenged whipping her hair from her eyes and shifted her wait from one foot to the other. "Yeh don't know me, and I suggest ye don't touch me again before ya end up like porcupine over there." she spat gesturing toward the man tangled in thorns.

The man grunted and moved forward trying to jab her in the stomach. Merida moved to the side and punched the man hard on the side of his jaw. Then she jumped on the guy's back pulling the man's beard and punching him on the side of his face over and over. The viking reacted by elbowing her in her stomach but she only hung on tighter and punched harder till suddenly her back crashed hard into a tree knocking the wind out of her, but she still fought. Again he banged her against the tree and at one point reached his arm up trying to cut her face with the knife he had. He did and it lightly cut across her cheek creating a thin line of blood. He also managed to cut her in the arm ripping a large whole in the sleeve.

The viking crashed again back into the tree and Merida dropped unable to hang on any longer. She winced and wiped the blood from her cheek glaring up at the man. He had dark black hair and blue eyes, a beard and a shaggy cloak. He spit blood from his mouth then grabbed the scot by the collar of her dress lifting her off the ground, she squirmed in his grasp. "Frisky beast! Yeh should have just dun this the easy way." He pulled his other hand which held the knife back. Merida struggled to move but it was useless and she braced herself.

Suddenly,

"Ahck!" the viking jabbed the knife at Merida and it sliced her side. She was dropped on the dirt floor, landing on her knees with a grunt and clutched her side where she was hit. Then looked up.

"Allister!" she yelled, a smile creeped across her face.

The terrible terror was viciously attacking the viking, scratching his face and biting on his ear. The small dragon scrambled all over the man as he tried to yank the dragon off of him. Allister flew in front of the threat and spat fire in the man's face. The viking then retreated running away from Merida and the dragon.  
Merida looked around, the other guy must have beat it also, he was nowhere to be seen.

The dragon huffed steam blowing from his nose, and he turned around and flew to Merida's aid.

"There yeh are boy, Ah was sae worried!" The redhead scooped him up into her arms, standing up. But as soon as she did she hunched over wincing. Her dragon whimpered sympathetically knowing something was wrong. "Et's ok lad..." she sputtered. "C''mon, weh have to go.."

* * *

Hiccup was busy in the smithy working when a large commotion came from outside. He set down his tools and walked toward the door dusting off his hands and stepping outside. A large crowd was gathered in the middle of camp surround two men and another which was Stoik. Curious, Hiccup walked to the commotion getting a clear view of two viking men, one had red dots across his face as well as a few thorns on his arms and one on his cheek also dry blood above his upper lip. The other guy was far worse, he had bruises and cuts on all over his face and jaw and his face was lightly burned. He had a black eye and some of his clothes were ripped.

Suddenly there came a loud hush from the chief, silencing the crowd.

"Now, tell me again...who did this to you?" he crossed his arms glaring at the two men.

The man with the bruises spoke up, "Yeh won't belief this Stoik but..."

"Et was the Princess." the other man finished.

Hiccups heart dropped, and he stood flabbergasted as all these thoughts spread through his mind like wildfire. Merida did this? How? When? They found her? he shook his head slowly.

"She's alive?!" Stoik's voice boomed, "What's wrong with ye men?! How come ye didn't bring her back!"

"She is much tougher than weh thought she was, and ge' this! She had a dragon with 'er!" he replied. "Jus' off of Raven's Point!"

"A dragon?! But how?!" he asked his voice harsh.

"Yes, a small terror. Viscous thing et was, nearly burned my face off! She must have found the thing wondering in the forest and tamed et! I was just about to finish 'er off before that thing came along. But Ah think she's pretty beat, she can't get far in her condition." he added.

The chief put a hand to his face, burning with anger. "Take yerselves teh the infirmary, and fix yer self." he waved a hand toward the building and they went. Stoik walked off into the other direction needing to clear his mind, with this information he needed to take in.

Hiccup backed up sneaking away from the crowd. He kept going till he reached the smithy and he walked around to the back and leaned against the wall, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "No, no, no, no..Merida..." he said under his breath. A small groan from a dragon disturbed his thoughts. "Bud, we've got to get her..." Toothless nodded, seeming to understand as his rider jumped on his back, and they darted up into the darkening sky.

The landed hard in the cove and Hiccup immediately hopped off Toothless' back. And looked around for Merida, there was no light shining from the cave, meaning she wasn't there. "Merida!" he called, walking around, he checked the lake. Nothing.

But he refused to give up. C'mon bud, she can't can't be to far from here. Toothless obediently followed his best friend as the quickly walked out of the cove and back into the forest. Hiccup continued to call her name, in a loud whisper afraid someone from his tribe would her him. "Merida!"

He was almost about to give up when he saw a figure standing ahead of him with...uncontrollable red hair.

"Hicc-up?!" the figure called back.

Hiccup walked closer, and closer, faster and faster. "Merida!"

The scottish princess took a step forward meeting contact Hiccup. Her arms open as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. She leaned into his embrace weakly and held tighter.

"Hiccup...Ah-"

"I know what happened..." he cut her off and pulled away cupping her face, "Are you ok?" He asked looking her face over, noticing a small cut crossing her cheek.

Merida opened her mouth to say something, then squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her lips in trying to hold back from crying. She moved her hands and gripped onto his arms. The thing was, she wasn't fine, she was sore, hurt. Yes she handled it well and defended herself, but she could feel the pain. Her side from the knife, her back from it being banged against a tree, and her bruised stomach. Was she hurt from the man's words? No, it was the injuries it's self.

Merida's knees locked up and stumbled into Hiccup's chest. And she reached her hand up and around his neck, shaking her head. "Ah-..jus'..." she tried to find the words to say, to tell him everything. But she couldn't.

Hiccup sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her once more, "It's ok..It's ok now.." he tried to comfort her. But was it really ok? Or was it just 'ok for now'? He helped her onto Toothless, they had to find a new location, or they would easily find her. The small dragon followed them as they took to the sky heading as far away from Raven's point as he could get.

They landed by a huge hill which had a small cave opening in it, supported by stone. He helped her off and into the cave. It was dark in there so he had Toothless light a small fire on some rubble that laid in the corner, lighting up the entire cave.

Merida stood staring into the fire, she looked so distant she wasn't paying attention to anything. She wrapped her hands around her waist hiding the cut on her side. She stayed like that until she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Merida sat down carefully holding back a whimper that formed in her throat.

"Hiccup...Ah'm sorreh..." she sputtered. As he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about..." he held her close.

"No, no..yeh see thi' is all my fault! If Ah just watched Allister carefully, he wouldn't 'ave run off and Ah wouldn't have been caught!" she moved both hands and covered her face. " An Ah wouldn't 'ave blown et.."

Hiccup looked at her in concern. So that's what happened. It made more sense now to how they found her. He looked down at her and noticed a cut in her sleeve, he parted the cloth and peered in reveling a cut along her arm. He continued looking at her then he noticed it, a large slice cut in her dress on her side. Hiccup moved his hand and lightly touched her side feeling her flinch.

"Merida, what's that?" he asked gesturing to her side.

Merida covered it with her arms. "Knife..got me..." she said, " But Et's not tha' bad, honest!" she added quickly and brought her knees up towards her chest, but stopped as her stomach started to ache.

Hiccup wasn't convinced and he stroked her cheek then kissed her forehead. "I know your tough, but even the strongest people need help sometimes..." he whispered against her skin.

Merida nodded and sighed, defeated. She leaned her head on Hiccup's shoulder weakly. Her back throbbed, it was unbearable and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Hic..?" she asked.

"Hm?" he replied.

She bit her lip, "...Hold me.." she muttered. All she really wanted to do was cry, just break down. From all those months of her away from her family, the hurt and pain she faced on Berk just builded up inside of her. The days she worked as a slave, Astrid nearly killing her, the remarks and words from the other vikings. She held up her feelings, the tears for so long, and she couldn't hold them back anymore.

She shuddered and Hiccup obeyed. Taking her up between his legs letting her rest against his chest and just cry. He understood what the tears were from he just wrapped his arms tight around Merida, holding her close as she just fell apart. She was so vulnerable as she shivered in his arms.

And they sat there in the light of the warm fire. All night, Hiccup stayed with her, comforting her. Did he care what his father would think of him being gone? Nope. All he cared was for the redheaded scottish woman that laid in his arms. It was something like a fairytale, with such a forbidden love.

* * *

**Note: Soo...a little emotional fluff at the end? Yep... Hey, you know what!? This was actually the longest chapter in this fic! with about 3,800 words! :D Usually my chapters are around 2,350 or more. So hey, consider this a little bonus thing XP extra long chapta! I can't explain how much fun I had writing this... woooo! :'D so much fun! Especially with Merida's butt whoopin' skills X3 Next chapter out soon, and remember the more reviews the sooner the release :) please comment! And stay tuned~**


	11. Chapter 11

**O my gosh guyssssss! I'm sooooo sory fro the late update. School had just started and it's my first year in high school XC I'm still trying to adjust and keep up with HW and I'm also playing tennis this year. So updates are going to be later :'c Again I apologize, and please enjoy chapter 11~**

* * *

Merida had the same nightmare that night, the same one she had when she had first ran away from her imprisonment. Except this time it was ten times worse and felt so real.

_She was running running through the forest, something was following her, or someone. Her heart pounded in her chest as trees flew passed her until she ran hard into a large man. She looked up at his face, it was the viking that tried to kill her. His face bled, dripping down his swollen face. The other man stood beside him thorns stuck in his face and one deep in his eye. They swung their legs back and kicked her. Merida was falling, falling, falling. Down down down until she was hit water and completely submerged under. She tried swimming to the top for air, but something grabbed her leg, pulling her down. She struggled, panicked. She needed to breath and she couldn't. Lower and lower she was dragged down, she let out a scream bubbles rising upward._

In reality Merida was whimpering in Hiccup's grasp. Her legs were slightly twitching as if she was trying to swim. Hiccup half opened his eyes and peered at Merida. He rubbed her back trying to calm her but to no avail, when suddenly Merida eyes shot open and sat up strait, gasping for air sputtering at coughing. The dream was _too_ real.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, whispering reassuring things in her ear as she shivered even though she was hot and sweaty.

Sweat trickled down Merida's head and neck and she was breathing hard. Listening to the words Hiccup was saying. "Jus'...a nightmare..." she ran a hand through her hair and looked outside. It was dark, it must have been super early in the morning.

Hiccup sat up, "Did you wanna talk about it?" he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand.

Merida shook her head then leaned back onto the brunette's chest. "Ah was..drowning, Ah couldn't breathe. Everything felt so real." she placed pulled her legs weakly to her chest. "Sorreh to wake yew.."

"Don't be." he replied, his voice cracked and he tied to cover it up by clearing his throat. "I...uhm, ahem..I wasn't really sleeping for long anyways." he added.

The redhead turned around to face him, the moonlight filled the cave brightening Hiccups reddened cheeks. "How long was I asleep fer?" she asked.

"Maybe about 3 hours or so.. you where whimpering in your sleep." he ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"Oh..." she strayed away from his gaze and down at her side where she was cut by the knife. The wound had dried blood surrounding the outside, and the cut for the most part wasn't as deep as she thought, but would leave a nasty scar. And as if she hadn't had enough scars from being on Berk already. She then examined her arms which were fine for the most part except for a small cut. Then her back throbbed again, not as bad but she still felt it and she just needed to make it stop.

"You alright?" he asked again catching her attention.

"Ah think.." she touched her back surprised at her reflexes as she flinched away from her own touch.

Hiccup wasn't convinced, but it was far to early in the morning to argue. Instead he leaned back against the wall and took Merida's hands in his, his eyes slowly closing. "You should probably get some sleep, love." he never called her 'love' before, it's not that he didn't mean it, he just had thought about calling her that. But he was so tired he didn't know what he was saying.

That made Merida smile, and she leaned down putting her forehead against his. "..Lovie.." she cooed then kissed him softly on the lips. She had almost forgotten what it was like to kiss Hiccup. And man, did it make her feel better. His lips against hers, made her feel a rush of euphoria and comfort that she loved. She pulled away slowly then rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder, planting a kiss in the crook of his neck, "Goodnigh'.."

Hiccup smiled, "You mean, good morning?" She nudged his chest playfully. Then they both dozed back off to sleep.

Sadly, Merida had 3 more nightmares that night. She was shifting and whimpering, while clinging to Hiccup tightly. Hiccup instinctively would hold her and rub her back and she would quiet down. And he still stayed with her, even when the sun came up.

* * *

Meanwhile the clans of Dun Broch had just set sail. Their target:Berk. They had taken three ships heavily loaded with armored men and weapons. Men scattered across the deck preparing for their attack upon Berk. King Fergus stood at the head of the ship looking into the distance. They would be at their destination in a few hours. The Queen, Elinor stood beside her husband, she held her hands together tightly. Their three sons also went along, since they were much older they had finally convinced Elinor to let them battle. For the kingdom, and their beloved sister. They were armed and ready for battle, with swords on their left side.

It was amazing at how calm and collected the Queen was, especially at times like this. She remained strong and kept her royal figure, at first hearing of the news she did break down, for a few nights even. But never in front of her subjects not even if the topic of an conversation floated about Merida. She would continue calmly as if nothing happened. But perhaps on the inside she did fall apart, whatever it was she rarely showed it.

The King on the other hand, would often show anger and angst, a tear was shed once and was also because it pained him to see his queen in such a emotional state. He knew when he got his hands on this chief, it's _not _going to be pretty.

Till at last, the island of Berk came into view.

* * *

Merida awoke first, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She then stood up carefully, she as wobbly at first but managed. She looked over herself. She was a mess, she shook out the dirt from her dress and dusted of her arms before checking the cut again.

Then Hiccup woke up, he stood up also, rubbing his eyes. "You ok?"

Merida nodded and placed her hand on her hips, "Yea, better then yesterday tha' fer shure..." She walked outside. "Do yeh think they're still lookin' fer me?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Not sure.." he walked over to Toothless who was playing with the small dragon Allister.

The princess looked down, "Maybe you should go back your father is probably looking for you." She turned around facing Hiccup. "I don't mind, I'll be fine here."

Hiccup thought for a moment, she was right his dad was probably looking for him, and he new full and well Merida was capable of handling herself but she was wounded this time. He shifted his gaze towards her and she just nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Note: Short chapter is short, im soooooo sorry I just started high school and I'm trying to stay on top of things XD This chapter has literally been sitting in doc manager waiting to be finished and I apologize. But I promise I will finish this story to the ultimate end c: I willl try to make the next chapter longer, it will be longer. But you all have been waiting a long time so, I have to just go with it.**

**So the tribes are coming in to battle Berk and Hiccup is going back to see what's happening. And what's this? The three redheaded mysterious twins are coming along, oh you know theres ganna be trouble... Stay Tuned~**


End file.
